Secluded
by lmgurl92
Summary: When partying and drugs bring superstar Kagome higurashi on the wrong side of the law.Shes force to move to a secluded Island with her worse enemy.Will time alone with the man she hates cause her to jump off the deepend or bring her face to face with love
1. Preface: exhausting all resources

**title: Secluded**

**genre: romance**

**summary: When partying and drugs start to place mega star Kagome Higurashi on the wrong side of the law, she's force to pack up her things and move to a secluded Island with her worse enemy. Will time alone with the man she hates cause her to jump off the deep end, or will she find herself face to face with love.**

**Preface:**

"Please… please wait. If you do this to her you'll ruin her career." A short stumpy man called out. He was pleading to a very tall woman in front of him. She was very professionally did up. With her hair in a gray bun and her suit tailored fit. She shook her head opposing the short man's pleads.

"I'm sorry Myoga, but she has to learn there are consequences for her actions. This is the tenth time we've bailed her out of serious jail time. She purposely continues to defy the judge's rules." The woman said as she walked around the flea youkai. She was very set in her decision. The flea demon wasn't having it though. He blocked the tall woman's path again.

"Please give her one more chance. She's my client. If her career is ruin so is mine. Think of me…. please. Can't you find a little kindness in your heart to grant us one more meager wish?" The flea demon pleaded. He had both his smallish hands cupped together with extreme force. His eyes were directed towards the lawyer in front of him; he was determined to change her mind.

Behind the chaos stood a young woman, she had long thick midnight black hair. It was so long in fact that it ran well past her back. She would have cut it by this year but she didn't very much care. She wore not much make up; instead she had on a pair of humongous sized sun glasses. Her lips were bare but still visually plump and full. She wore on her person a long gray loose fitting dress. She had taken off her hat and her glasses at one point and was now walking around her lawyers heavily decorated office.

The problem with Kagome Higurashi is she no longer cared. It was a problem that began a while back, but was extremely potent now. She used to be one of the most talented and proficient entertainers in the business, but at only 22 she had fully resigned and retired. All she did with her spare time was party, drink, do not so legal drugs, and have sex. She was what most people called a socialite- A wealthy person who was in the public eye for nothing more than being attractive.

She trailed her hands over some of the old books on the bookshelf around her. She was getting extremely bored with this place. She hoped her agent was aware of this. She didn't like being in one place for too long. "Myoga…" she called, and her agent was force to turn. "Finish what you're doing I want to leave." She demanded and Myoga nodded before turning to face the giant woman again.

"Listen…" the short man whispered. "She can't go to jail; before her father passed away I promised him I'd take care of her…" Myoga announced. The lawyer stopped and thought it through. She was extremely fond of her client. She really did want the best for her, but it seemed as if she could no longer be helped. She was down a one track road to complete and total destruction. All she ever did now a day was have fun. She hadn't done anything on camera since she was nineteen.

"I'd love to help. you know I would, but I don't think I can. She failed her drug test and defied her probation. What do you want me to do?" She asked as she stared down at the flea youkai in front of her. "I'm trying my best but both of my hands are tied. She doesn't even show remorse for the things she does. She's not trying to act or model… she's lost at this point. Maybe a bit of jail time would help her put her life back together."

"Or destroy her completely…" Myoga snapped. "She's already hounded by the paparazzi. They'll destroy her if she's sent to jail… you got to do something. What do we pay you for?" The lawyer stuck a very polished eyebrow up. "Okay… okay…" Myoga whispered. "What if I can get her to change? What if I can stop her from partying… will that help?"

The lawyer tipped her head back and forth weighing the options. "That could work I suppose."She humored, but they both knew that was close to impossible.

"What if I get her to maybe act again...huh?" The flea added in. The lawyer took this into consideration. She looked towards her client. She was still as gorgeous as ever. She was now touching an antique globe in the corner of the room. She always seemed so very infatuated with décor, especially timely décor. The first thing she did when she entered a room was look around it.

"Okay… I think I can possibly work something out, but how will you do it. You got to get her out of the city and out of town…" The woman said staring down at the short man. She fixed her navy blue pencil skirt and pushed down her blazer. The things she did for her granddaughter was breaking her neck. "Thank you so much Kaede… you will not regret it. I'll make sure she's back and ready for business." The flea said as he backed up ready to leave, but this time the older woman wasn't buying it. She wasn't going to let this flea youkai ruin what little career her granddaughter already had.

"No… no more empty promises… what will you do this time to ensure she will not end up in my office again?" The woman asked. She stared waiting for the agents answer. He didn't say anything, he was thinking over things. "Listen I don't have all day. I have to present something to the judge. She has to show she's changed for this to work."

"Okay okay… what if I can get her in contact with her god father's side of the family again..?" Myoga asked and this made Kaede smile. That's just what Kagome needed real family. She didn't want to have anything to do with her after her mother died. she needed someone else close to her.

"Okay than… call up Inutashio, tell him to come out with a roll for her. Something that can get her noticed… at her prime again."

"Okay… well that's when it gets a bit complicated."

"How…"

"Well Inutashio is out of town… he's directing a movie in South America." The flea said. Kagome's Godfather was the only hope for her. Kaede sat down staring towards the flea demon. There had to be another way. She thought about it for a second. She wasn't exactly in love with the idea of just filming another movie. That wouldn't guarantee she'd stop doing drugs or partying. She needed to be secluded somehow, just until the phase had stopped. She let her eyes shift around the room till she landed on her granddaughter. Kagome was still pushing the old globe around, and on one side a group of islands were being shown, without hesitation a thought entered her head.

She let her mind wonder a bit before setting it on the nerve wrecked man. "Where are her God brothers?" She asked. it caused Myoga to throw a very complex look her way. She was referring to Inutashio's kids, but she knew the kids to a godfather weren't called god brothers; it was just a momentary lapse of judgment. She had just remembered that one of the Takashi's lived on an Island. He had been an actor for some time but then began directing. He didn't do either at one point when the press began driving him mad. He sort of vanished from the public eye. He lived on a secluded Island by himself now. No one but his closest family knew where it was. It would be the perfect place for Kagome.

She decided that was exactly what she needed. Kagome didn't need to film a movie or model. That would just increase her problems. She really needed to get out of the public's eye for awhile. She leaned back in her chair trying to think of Inutashio's children's names. He had three, and the one she was trying to remember was the most popular out of the three. He had left the public at the highest point of his career. She could recall his name being said on TV, or him being mentioned at times, but she couldn't remember what his name was. She tried remembering the look of his face; He resembled his father and brother. He had mid length silver hair that contrasted with his golden eyes. He had a very prominent chin but not as dominant as his father's or brother. Last time she saw him he had a boyish charm to him, that must have been gone by now. He had to at least be 24 or 25. She turned her eyes towards a waiting Myoga. "What was the name of the middle Takashi child?" She whispered

and he fixed his lips to counter her thought. Kaede whispered as she turned to run back to her desk. Myoga had no idea what she was talking about. he just stared in complete confusion. She ran towards her computer and began clicking on things. It was on the tip of her tongue. She hated when that happened.

"He's tall…" she said out loud and this caught Kagome's attention. They usually whispered and mumbled when they came to visit her grandmother. She was surprised they were actually talking out loud. "He has long hair… he looks like his dad; he's handsome… a handsome young man." Kaede said in a grandmotherly way. Kagome narrowed her eyes walking a bit closer to her desk. "He played in that movie where he loses his memory…" Myoga still didn't know what she was doing. He was completely perplexed. "Dated that actress… he always used to pick on Kagome… you remember right… I know you know who he is. Everybody knows his name… He looks just like his father…" She continued typing his characteristics on Google but nothing was coming up obviously. "Ah… it's Inu… something Inu..."

"Inuyasha…" a girl's slight voice interrupted. The room became extremely silent and uncomfortably awkward… Myoga didn't bother turning to see the woman behind him. He already knew who it was. He was aware that Kagome wasn't very fond of her 'god brother.' But her grandmother wasn't very conscious of this tad detail. "So what are you guys talking about…?" She sarcastically asked.

"I hope you're not talking about me… cause than I'd have to fire you…" She said in the same sadistic upbeat tone. She looked around the silent room and then turned out of nowhere. "Listen…. I'm leaving… this visit's over." She turned towards her stuff and began putting on her jacket, hat, and glasses. She turned to look at Myoga who turned and began fetching his things too. "Thanks for a lovely visit gran" She sarcastically said. She walked towards a mirror and rotated the beret hat on her head.

She adjusted the glasses on her face. They covered one of her best assets, her eyes, though she had plenty of other assets to assist her in the looks department. But her eyes were the most stunning, they were round with long black eyelashes circling them, they swept to the side ever so slightly in a cat like way, but the most stunning of her eyes were the color. The color was one never seen, a dark blue almost violet color, almost like the midnight sky. She adjusted the fashionable beret and then buttoned up her thin wool jacket. After awhile she finally felt she was ready to face the world. She turned away and walked towards the door.

"Myoga… you better think of something." Kaede warned. He nodded as je was about to comment on something.

"Are you coming?" Kagome snapped. It brought the flea youkai back in action. He turned quickly away waving at Kaede as he left the office. He ran down the hallway spotting the actress half way to the exit. She always walked quickly and determined. She had her head held high, her shoulders back; she always had an extreme elegance about her. It was almost a bit prudent and unapproachable. Myoga hurried to keep up the pace with her fast stroll. "So what were you and my grandma talking about?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Nothing too important," He said trying not to reveal the extent of the conversation. "We just negotiated how to keep you from going to prison this time around." Kagome didn't add anything to that. She had a cold way about her. She hadn't really been too concerned with rather or not she was going to prison or not. She knew and understood that it was a possibility but for some reason she didn't really care.

That was the worst part of Kagome's attitude; she really didn't care about anything anymore. She was more concerned about when she was going to get her next fix or if there were any ridiculously loose parties she could attend tonight that could deliver her next fix. Those were truly the only two things she really cared about, and though she somewhat only worried herself with those few things, she still wasn't really consumed with them.

She had her arms crossed as she approached the doors up front. She didn't make any move to turn the door knob and open them; instead she let her agent at her side walk a few steps in front of her to lead her outside. As soon as the door unbolted to the outside a burst of cold winter air forced its way in. "It's a cold winter." Myoga mumbled. He wanted his client to take notice as well, but she didn't say anything. She just elegantly walked her way outside. Meeting them both head on were loads after loads of paparazzi, but they were so accustomed to it that they made no sign of shock or discomfort.

They walked down the stairs of Kaede's home to the limo waiting up front. "I think what you should do next is try to get your next movie role somewhere warm. Maybe a nice movie about the beach" he said, but like usual Kagome didn't comment on the idea. Instead she reached a hand into her pockets, taking out a small square box. Myoga watched as she took a cigarette out and placed it between her full lips. "Or maybe what we should do is take a little vacation. Maybe to an island…." He whispered, luckily Kagome hadn't really connected the dots. She was at the moment lighting up the cigarette, ignoring the paparazzi, and trying to make her way to the open limo in front of her. Myoga stood to the side as she made her way near the limo. The chauffeur smiled and said his hellos as she pushed herself into the cab of the lengthy black car. The door closed behind her and Myoga announced a few things he had planned for her today through the open window. Kagome openly ignored him. She had moved on to smoking and texting freely on her phone. It didn't matter what he said because whatever appointments he set up she most likely wasn't going to go.

He continued to go on as the car roared to life. He took that as a signal to stop and he backed up to allow it to move. She dropped her hardly smoked cigarette to the ground and rolled up the window to protect herself from the harsh winter wind. Myoga watched as the limo took off. He waited till it rounded the corner to head for his car to the right. The paparazzi still hadn't eased off even though there main interest was now gone. They still had so many questions, but he ignored them as well as he unlocked the door to his old 1994 Corvette.

He pulled himself to the custom made seat. It allowed him to be able to see out the window and reach the gas pedal and break at the same time. As he pushed the key into the ignition he couldn't contain the day's frustration from all but crushing him. He put a hand to his forehead before laying his head on the steering wheel. It did nothing comfort wise, the roaring of the people outside his car just caused more worry to ignite him. He instead sat up in his seat, placed the car on drive, and took off. He rounded the same corner as the limo before him, but he wasn't going back into the city like she was. He decided that what he needed more than anything was piece of mind. He needed to know that things would be okay. He wanted to be reassured that he wasn't going to lose his job and everything he worked hard on. He needed to make sure his number one client didn't find herself in jail. He had a feeling that if Kagome was admitted to jail her life would spiral even more out of control. He imagined her continuing to live out her lifestyle till it ended in her utter demise.

He knew that if she continued living the way she did. she'd end up dead at 22. All this ran through his head until he couldn't concentrate on driving anymore. He was wracked with worry. He pulled onto the side of the road and kept driving until he had gotten into a tall grass meadow. At that point he placed his car on park and sat back in his seat. He let himself stare out into the darkening sky. It was around five in the afternoon and the sun was already starting to set. He tapped the steering wheel for a moment before sitting up.

He was trying to figure out things to help his problem, but all his options seemed impossible. He thought about what Kaede said and he let it finally soak in. That was what he'd have to do. He pulled out his phone and gave her a swift call. She answered the phone at the third ring and he sat back in his seat. "I want to do it." He said before she could even say hello.

"Really…" she said as if she was slightly shocked. "Does she know?" She asked while sitting up in her seat. She could feel her worries soaking away as she heard her granddaughter's agent speaking.

"No she doesn't. We have to figure out a way to get her there, without her expecting it." Myoga said and Kaede thought over it for awhile. "We have to uh…I don't know get a hold of Inutashio who will get in hold of Inuyasha, but I do have a question?" he asked and Kaede who was too deep in thought didn't reply. "How long will she be there for? How will we know when she'll be able to come back?"

"You won't…" she murmured before getting up from her spot to return to her office. "I'll know, she's my granddaughter…I'll know." She said and Myoga seemed to understand, "Listen, this is a very wise decision on your part, I have an idea though. I can talk it over with the judge; we'll keep the idea from the public eye. You just wait for my call." She told him and Myoga was about to mention something but was halted when the phone call ended. He stared forward at the entrance to the woods before starting his car.

**Chapter 1: exhausting all resources**

**(Weeks after)**

It was still increasingly cold but she didn't seem to mind. She had a long shapeless long sleeve dress on. It touched the ground and did nothing for her figure. The sleeves stretched pass her hands and she had to roll down the right sleeve so she could smoke the cigarette accurately. There was a mass of people taking photos of her as she paced around the court house. Her agent and grandmother were inside in a very private discussion on her behalf. She really didn't have an opinion on anything that went on in her life. All she was worried about at the moment was if the cigarette she smoked would be able to satisfy her till the meeting was over.

She was so engrossed on that one topic, that she ignored the reporters who tried so hard to get her attention behind the rope that was set up by the police officer to her right. A few of them had to fight the crowd off, but she didn't really care. Her long black hair was loose and wavy down her back, but she pushed it to her left shoulder so it wouldn't get in her face as she smoked. She had large sunglasses on her face to protect her from the flashes of the camera in front of her, and in her ear, unbeknownst to world around her were two very small ear buds. They served to shut her off from reality. She couldn't hear what any of the crowd was saying so she didn't mind pacing too close to the line. A lot of people would have thought Kagome to be a bit off the deep end.

She knew some people thought she was a bit crazy but she wasn't. She didn't read any papers or watch TV. She hardly knew when people mentioned her. She did this to ensure that she stayed sane. If she knew what everyone thought, or read into what they said then she'd probably turn into what they called her. She decided that she for the moment would do what she wanted. Acting just wasn't it… there was a time she did love it though, but that was a long time ago.

She placed a hand into the small inserted pockets of her dress and turned away from the crowd. She walked closer to the court house and rubbed a hand on the rough burgundy brick. If she went to jail she decided she would make the best of it. She didn't really mind, she'd be away from the hounding people, finally alone. That was really what she wanted. She sighed before plucking the cigarette from her fingers. She didn't want to go back in there. She hated when people talked about her. She hated when they assumed whatever they wanted. Most of their observations were wrong. She wasn't like what they described; she didn't think the way they thought. Even when she was the perfect role model she wasn't what they expected. She wasn't happy…

She took a deep breath before pulling the navy door open. It thrusted open and led into a long deserted hall. She looked around it for awhile before taking a few steps in and letting the heavy door shut close. She walked a few paces forward before leaning on the wall to the side. They had those really weird brick like walls painted white. The type that was smooth yet bumpy to the touch. She remembered them from elementary school. They had those walls then. She pushed her hands over it before letting her body slip slowly to the floor. The ground was cold and tiled, but not the type of tile that could be felt. It was just smooth, a bit dirty with skinny lines through out it. She looked straight forward at the wall. She closed her eyes while setting leaning her head back.

It didn't take long for someone somewhere to bother her. She looked up when she felt something moving to her side. She turned to the right, down the hall. The two huge court doors open letting out her grandmother. She narrowed her eyes taking her in. She hated her grandmother, she didn't know exactly why. It could have been because she looked a lot like her mother, maybe it was because she secretly loved her, or maybe it was because she was the only one left who cared. Maybe she thought that if she let herself love her she'd leave as well. Wasn't that how fate worked? She wore dark heels and a long gray tube skirt with a ruffled off white shirt and gray blazer. She was always so professionally done. She always remembered that about her, even when she was really young.

She was looking around the hall frantically for her. It never failed, it didn't matter how much Kagome pushed her away. It didn't matter how many times she spewed hateful things her way. Kaede seemed to love her unconditionally. The thought always made Kagome a slight bit disgusted. She didn't make any move to approach her or to tell her she was there. She was straight ahead she'd find her if she was really looking. She had her eyes focused in numerous places before staring down the hall. She smiled slightly before fixing her blazer and walking ahead. She sighed while closing her eyes again. Why couldn't the world just leave her the hell alone?

"Kag…" she called out and that made her open her eyes slightly. She hated when she called her that. Kag, honey guess what." She said while closing the space between them. Her granddaughter didn't turn to look at her; she just indifferently stayed seated staring ahead. "Do you have those ear things in your ear again?" she asked. Kagome had grown unusually good at reading lips and actions. She knew what her grandma was saying before she even said it. "Kagome I'm speaking to you." She said and that caused her to sit up and slightly face her. "Take them off…" she said and knowing exactly what she said, not only from guessing but from repetition she pulled out a bud from her right ear. "Guess what…"

Kagome said nothing she just stared at her with her enormous glasses on. "Take those off, you're indoors." Her grandmother scolded but she made no move to do what she said. "Kagome…" She sighed loudly when she realized she wasn't going to waste the energy. "Listen Kagome the judge said you're not going to jail… we won." This didn't cause a shift from the girl ahead of her. It didn't even cause a reaction, not a sign of excitement, nothing. She took a step forward but Kagome's eyes didn't even follow the movement of her body she just stared past her. "But only on one condition…" she said this still didn't cause a stir, almost like she was dead, but Kaede knew that wasn't it. She knew that was just how she acted; she didn't care about anything anymore.

"What's the condition?" she said after awhile. Kaede had been so deep in her thoughts for a second she hadn't continued on with her statement. She was a bit surprised to see her granddaughter cared.

"You actually care?" she asked suddenly and at that she quickly pulled her sunglasses off to stare at her. She seemed a bit upset, but like usual Kaede didn't seem fazed, she was actually happy to see her granddaughter completely. Her eyes always seemed to put a smile on her face; it reminded her of her own daughter's eyes. They weren't the same spectacular color that Kagome had, but the shape and expression was the same. "You truly look remarkable without the glasses, you should try to expel them from your wardrobe, and that dress too, Kaggy it does nothing for your figure. You remember your model days… didn't they send you some…"

"Kaede…" she snapped and that caused her grandmother to shut up automatically. "What did they say…" she asked sarcastically. "Did they say on the condition that I stop being a nuisance to society, that's what they say every time?" Kaede stared at her granddaughter for awhile before smiling slightly.

"No, Kagome they didn't say that." She stated while she put the glasses back on and stared off into the distance. She had mistaken Kagome's interruption as a show of caring, but in reality she didn't care, she thought the whole thing was a game, she realized that now. "They said something else." she said and that still didn't seem to catch her attention. "They're sending you somewhere else." Kagome at that slowly rose up from her spot.

She didn't say anything she just indifferently walked past her. "I better go pack." She said sadistically before heading forward. Myoga left the room as well now and spotted her. Kaede stared at her as she left. She let a small grin highlight her features. It was the first one she shed on her granddaughter's expense, but for the first time she felt like her daughter's child would do fine, finally.

!

!

!

**Review…**

**short chapter I'm updating again today...**


	2. The reunion

**Secluded chapter 2: the reunion**

**[**

**[**

**[**

She stared out the window as her agent spoke in hush tones beside her. She didn't care to hear what he was saying. She just stared out the window at the ocean under them. They had been flying over ocean for the longest time. She didn't know exactly where they were headed to but she knew that it was court ordered, and though she usually was never opposed to disobeying the court and law. She loved taking trips, she hated being in the same place for too long. She turned towards her agent. She could only see his lips moving, she couldn't hear anything.

She pulled the right ear bud out, "I'm thirsty…" She stated and that caused him to look up at her with wide eyes.

"Okay…" He said while rising from his seat on the jet. He looked around finding a small booth with drinks and fruit lining it. Under it were bottles of water. She had eyes set on him as he grabbed one. He turned around and she shook her head, he turned and placed it back. He tried a fruit cup and when he turned she shook her head. "Uh… what would you like then?" He asked her and she didn't say anything she just turned forward.

"I want the champagne." She said as if that was obvious. Myoga sighed while grabbing the bottle from the chiller. He popped open the top and proceeded to pour it into a glass. "I don't want a glass." She stated and he turned around to face her.

"Kagome that's not a good idea." he said and she shifted to turn towards him. He couldn't see what expression she carried. She had huge rounded glasses on. Her hair was hidden as well, underneath a Hanna hat. He didn't have to see her eyes to know what she was about to say.

"Don't worry dad… I won't drink the whole thing." She said sarcastically, and he turned back around grabbing the bottle to hand it to her. She grabbed it a bit harshly as she returned to looking out the window. She took small sips boredly before facing forward. She stared at the empty seat across from her. The seats were brown and leather, and the jet was completely empty. No one saw them come and no one was going to see them leave.

The next day everyone would just wonder where she was. where had she gone? That's exactly what Inutashio had said on the phone. That was exactly how they acted when his middle son left. Kagome didn't know that was where they were sending her, but she knew where Inuyasha was. Out of the small group of people who knew she was in fact one of them. On her person she wore a long loose black blouse. Under she wore a long burlap brown skirt. She always wore neutral colors. She mostly wore dark color clothes, and an insane amount of black. She had colorful clothes, clothes from her past, but she didn't wear them.

Kagome lived in the townhouse her father left for her before he died. It was massive with twelve rooms that were not used. She stayed in her parent's old bedroom. He had left her a lot more but she signed out most of it to her younger brother. Including what made the Higurashi family so wealthy, their business. All she kept was the house and that was all she wanted. She had her own money that was what a career that spanned out for more than ten years got her.

"When will we be there?" She asked the wall and Myoga faced her. He looked at his watch before turning to face her.

"Any minute now." He told her while going back to work on his laptop. He typed out a series of things as she rose up from her spot. She carelessly dropped the bottle making it spill on the carpeted jet floor. She turned away from him and left down the hall. Myoga stood up in shock. "Where are you going?" he asked but she didn't say anything she just disappeared from his view. He watched her go before deciding to leave her alone. What could she do? They were in a jet for crying out loud.

She stopped at the pilots pit and just stared at the double doors blocking her access. She touched the rough like material of the white doors before shifting the little cold metal doorknob like construction. It made the door slide open and the older man sitting up front turned around to eye her. "You can't be back here." He said but she didn't seem to care. She walked forward anyway and took a seat at the open chair to the right. In the front were a series of buttons and switches with a huge screen that showed the sky beautifully. She just stared ahead. "Excuse me ma'am. I'm serious please take your seat." He turned to face her and she smiled ever so softly as she took in his face.

She didn't know who he was, just an older man with a gray buzz cut and an aging face. She pulled off her glasses and even though she seemed to want to say something he shut up completely. "Where are we going?" She asked he didn't say anything he just stared at her.

The plane made a sudden loud sound and he turned away and began pressing a few buttons. "I'm not prohibited to tell you that sort of information." He said and she rose from her seat. He turned back to watch her leave. He knew who she was, and though he knew who he was supposed to be transporting to the island. He was still shocked. She paused before leaving placing her glasses back on and closing the door behind her. She had gotten exactly what she expected from the conversation. Her stomach began to churn as she returned to her seat. Myoga looked up from his lap top.

"Whose jet is this?" She asked and he widened his eyes. "It's nice, I want one." She lied as she looked towards him. "Who jet is it?" she asked again.

"It's a plane service." He lied. They didn't go to an airport so how was that possible. It was some one else's and she had a feeling who it was, but she was calm. She didn't show any anger.

"Myoga where am I going?" She asked and she watched as he nervously closed the laptop to face her. She stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"Kagome its court ordered not even I know." He lied and she nodded before taking a seat across from him. She stared out the window at the ocean. She wasn't dumb, she knew where she was going. It made her stomach heat up in complete and utter anger. She didn't show it but she felt it. She remembered taking trips here when she was a little younger. She went with her dad on vacation with the Takashis; she knew who lived there now. She knew what her grandmother was planning…

{

{

{

"No thank you." He said while quickly jotting what he was thinking before his father called. "But I guess I have no choice." He said he could hear his dad on the other line sighing in complete frustration.

"What did you want me to do Inuyasha, that's my goddaughter." He said and he thought that over before growing bored with the conversation. He closed the folder filled with his work and shifted it away from him. He pushed the recliner seat away from the desk and headed for the other side of the room. "Inuyasha…" His dad said from the speaker phone sitting to his right. "Listen I know you're slightly upset, but don't force your anger on her…"

"I'm not a child; I know who I'm angry with." He said calmly as he took out a small jar sitting on an old bookshelf. Inside was a key and he pulled it out. Now that someone would be living with him he need to lock his study.

"So are you still sending me your manuscript?" his dad asked after awhile. "I promised the company I'd direct the sequel as well." Inuyasha thought that through for a moment before returning to the desk. He closed the small jar and sat back down.

"Yeah dad, I have to make some sort of a living." He said before sighing. Now that he neither acted nor directed he spent most of his time writing scripts. He had done a few that had already turned into movies recently. He stared at the wooden like walls ahead of him.

"Imagine if you had no parents, all you had was Sesshomaru." His dad said. He was trying to rap his mind around how it would feel in Kagome's position. All she had was a younger brother who she didn't associate herself with. He lived in a whole other part of the country trying to sort out his life and the bundle of fortune his sister past to him. He had a whole company on his shoulder. Her grandmother she ignored and insulted every minute. In order for Kaede to keep Kagome in her life she was force to become her lawyer.

"Dad I live on an island by myself, I think I could handle staying away from you." He said. His dad smiled at that before walking away from few of the people near him.

"Yeah about that son, when do you plan to… you know leave, live life?" He asked and Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"I don't know…when people forget I exist." He said, Inutashio sighed through the phone.

"We'll be there in a few weeks." His dad reassured and his slight smile faded. That wasn't a reassuring comment at all for him. He rolled his eyes before hanging up on his father. He got up from his spot and headed to the door. He locked the study like he usually did. He walked forward past various rooms. He got to two large double doors. Like Kaede had said Inuyasha Takashi was very handsome. Even so now that he was an adult.

He had drifted away from looking like his dad to looking a lot like his mother in ways. The boyish quality had left long ago and he had more pronounced features. A square chin, wide shoulders, one thing that did stay the same was the color of his eyes. They were bright gold and complimented with the offset of dark eyebrows. He exited the hall and for the first time pulled the spare key out and locked the hallway off. When he turned it revealed the most beautiful spiral stairway.

The halls were separated; the one across from him, the hall door was wide open and led to its own spiral staircase. Both met in the middle and Plateaued at the foyer of the room. He began descending down the stairs when he heard footsteps. He sensed who it was right away and he watched as a short woman met him at the stairs. "Mr. Takashi" she said and he waited patiently. "She's here."

"Oh joy…" He said sarcastically and she nodded while walking away. He walked forward to the double front door and undid its lock letting the warmth and sun in. He smiled slightly. Up ahead was the crashing of the ocean as it hit the shore. He knew that was only because a plane of some sort was landing. He walked out of the house and onto the wooden walkway. He stepped down from it onto the warm sand. He walked a few paces ahead where the wind was the most dramatic. Landing a few ways from the house was one of his jets. He watched as it touched down. He was about to approach it when another help came towards him.

"Mr. Takashi… your father's on hold." She said. He turned to face her. She smiled when his eyes set on hers.

"Tell him I'm a bit busy." He lied and her smile faltered slightly.

"Are you sure… he seems a bit upset."

"What did he say?"

"He said tell my ungrateful ass of a son to pick up the phone. He says you hung up on him." he sighed before turning back around to head into the house.

{

{

{

"Kagome it needed to be done." Myoga said but she didn't say anything. She had on a clingy like wool sweater, and though it was a nice 70 degrees out she still hugged herself as if she was freezing. She hadn't spoken to Myoga but he knew she was upset. She had a lit cigarette on her left hand as she stepped away from the jet. She walked a bit further away towards the beach. He watched as she left and decided that he'd just leave her alone. What could she do? He turned towards the pilot who was staring towards her. Kagome left that sort of impression on men, he thought nothing of it. "Can you unload the damn thing?" He barked towards him making him instantly take out cargo.

Near the jet were various young women. All dressed in the same help uniform. Myoga narrowed his eyes as he eyed them. They were all supposed to unload her luggage, and it didn't take long for him to realize what else they did around the mansion…

She stared at the ocean letting short memories incase her mind. She got closer until she felt her own feet getting wet. She dropped the cigarette and stepped in a bit further. She stared for awhile before turning away from it. She glanced at the white mansion in front of her. It was loaded with balconies on each floor. It was beautiful, she narrowed her eyes, she didn't remember it looking that way when she was younger. She walked forward slowly. It was a small island; behind the house was a vast forest with trails leading to mountain tops and small bodies of water. She remembered that, but not the mansion.

She let herself stare up at it. She didn't notice that on the highest balcony stood Inuyasha Takashi. He had the cordless phone in his left hand as he stared down at her. He couldn't make out a lot; from where he stood. He could only see she was dressed for the cold, in very loose yet thick clothes. He couldn't make out her facial features either, that was partly because of the glasses she wore.

Inuyasha remembered Kagome Higurashi as being unusually thin, wearing clothes that were a bit too revealing for someone her age. He remembered her getting too many compliments for being gorgeous, something that he didn't remember her as being. Her hair was extremely short in a bob of some sort; something that people in the business told her would accentuate her face. He wondered if she still had that stupid bob, if under the warm clothes she was still unusually skinny. He thought she probably was. The business had a way of keeping people the same.

She stared up for awhile until her eyes spotted him. She felt that anger churn again as she watched him lean on the balcony toward her. Like him she couldn't make out much, just a mass of long silver hair. It was a lot longer then she remembered. She had an eery feeling that he was staring directly at her and to ensure that he wasn't. She took off her sunglasses and stepped forward. He realized that she had noticed him and he stood up straight and turned away leaving. She rolled her eyes before putting them back on and turning towards the sea.

"That's it…" the pilot said towards Myoga. Kagome was sitting on top of an old dark brown suitcase staring ahead. The sky was an indigo and as she stared without expression at the jet ahead. The wind was a bit colder and the ocean hit the rocks harder. She hadn't yet gone in the house for fear of seeing him. She didn't want to and he hadn't come out so he obviously didn't either. Myoga turned towards his client.

"I'm leaving…" He told her but she didn't make any move to notice his existence. "Kagome" he said again but she didn't say anything or move. "Do you have your ear buds on?" he asked and she moved slightly opening her fisted hand, in it were two buds and Myoga took that as her answer. He turned away from her towards the jet. "I'm ready." He said and the pilot nodded.

"She can't be this close." He said and she stood up at that while grabbing the old suitcase and stirring away from both men. She walked forward towards the house. Myoga watched as she made it to the wooden boardwalk. She set the suitcase down and stared out into the ocean.

"What's her problem?" the pilot asked and Myoga threw him a look and he shut up instantly. He then headed to the stairs and walked up while staring back at her. He took a deep breath before looking forward and leaving. She turned towards the jet when he left and just stared at it as both men disappeared and the door lifted up slowly. She put a hand to her wool jacket grabbing a small box. She pulled out a cigarette but before she could light it she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned to see a woman around her age. She wore those stupid maid costumes but a slight more decent than usual. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi, would you like me to show you to your room?" She asked and she stood up at that. The woman took it as her cue to act. She turned around and headed towards the house as Kagome followed. "Do you want me to get your suitcase?"

"No…" she said and the woman nodded while heading up the boardwalk and up the stairs. Kagome quickly looked around the porch of the massive house while running her bare hands around it. The woman opened the door and she entered into the lobby of the house. She remembered it slightly, she remembered the porch but it didn't take her long to realize that it had been remodeled into a mansion. She looked around it for awhile before following the woman to the right. She passed a series of paintings, a piano, a dining room and into a long hall filled with different rooms. The first one to her right the help stepped aside wanting her to enter.

She opened the door to a small room with a window at the side and a king size bed in the middle. There was a TV to the side; it was the old fashion ones with the back behind it. The room was painted white with one blue stripe at the top of the wall and one at the bottom. There was a small white desk at the side, a small closet and a drawer. "We placed the rest of your stuff in the next room." The woman said and she walked into the room looking around. "Dinner will be served around 8, and after around 9 we leave." She said and Kagome looked up at that. "There's another building a little ways from here… we stay there." She said and Kagome looked to the window while the woman left.

{

{

{

"Mr. Takashi, Mr. Tashio's on the phone for you." A petite woman said as she set a plate in front of him. He looked up and she nodded knowing exactly what he was going to say. "You're busy…" She said and he nodded while she filled his wine glass. She turned away from him and left him alone in the dining room. He put a fork to his food lifting it to his lips when he sensed someone walking from the guest rooms. He didn't recognize the scent and he turned to face whoever it was. She walked quietly without hesitation towards the dining room. When he saw her she stopped in her spot and just stared. She didn't say hi, she just stared. Her black hair was in a very tight bun and was extremely wet. She had giant glasses on her face, a thin oversize jacket and a loose fitting shirt that went far past her knees. She didn't wear any sort of pants and he instantly figured she wasn't as thin as she was when she was younger.

She was still thin though. She didn't bother saying hi, she just walked past him towards the chair, the farthest one from him, at the end of the table. "I don't bite." He said but she made no notion. It was as if she didn't hear him. She sat down the same exact way she walked, with unusual grace, but she lifted her feet onto the chair and hugged her knees. The same petit woman came in again with a plate and she sat up before pulling out something from her ear.

The woman placed the food near her and poured the wine directly into her glass. She didn't say anything towards her she just picked up her fork and began putting food into her mouth. "Hello…" He said from his seat. She looked up at that staring his way, but she didn't say anything she just pushed whatever she had taken from her ear and placed it back in. He sighed at that and picked up his fork again. Maybe that was a good thing. He didn't want to be bothered with her anyway. He began eating but halfway through he felt a bit annoyed. She had her phone out and she began texting on it before putting it back into her pocket and beginning to eat again. He rose from his spot slowly and headed towards her.

She didn't budge, it was as if she didn't even notice. He walked towards her as she sat back indian style in her seat. He pulled up a seat beside her. She still didn't notice, it wasn't until he pulled her food forward did she quickly jump up and take in his presence completely.

He wasn't at all what she expected he'd look like. He was still fairly young (in his twenties), but he was a bit old (in his late teens) when he left. he had matured in the short time. His skin was golden and his eyes matched, his body more muscular, his hair longer and a bit shaggier. He was beautiful and she didn't know exactly what to think about it or him. He had a dark eyebrow raised as he waited for her to make some sort of move. She reached into her ear and took out a small plug. He stared down at it before looking up at her. It was almost impossible to make out her face with her giant glasses on. All he could see was her full lips; they were a natural pink hue.

"What…" She stated and he sat back in his seat.

"What… no nice to see you again Inuyasha, no thanks for letting me stay here, or thanks for the food." He asked and she stared down at the plates for awhile before looking up again.

"If I had known it was your food I wouldn't have eaten it." She said thinly and he was a bit taken aback at the notion. He didn't have a valid response for it, and she openly stared ahead as he gathered his thoughts.

"Wow…" He muttered while she pushed her seat back. "I guess you're not too happy." He said and at that she pulled off her glasses and set them near her. He was about to mention something else when she set dark blue eyes towards him. He shut up as he took in her face; it was the first time since knowing her he saw what other people saw in her. She was beautiful in every way imaginable. He was a bit tongue tied and she pushed her chair back and rose from her seat leaving the glasses on the side and an ear plug on the table. He turned and watched her as she left the dining room to retreat back to her room.

She had taken the glasses off so he'd see just how _happy_ she really was, and though she thought that she got her message across in reality he was just taken a back at her appearance…

**{**

**{**

**{**

**Review please**


	3. reintroduction

**Chapter 3: reintroduction**

**[**

**[**

**[**

**Kag pov**

It was around five in the morning when she woke. She usually woke up early when she was in an unusual place. She had her eyes opened as she stared up at the ceiling. She let her thoughts run through her head, the anger she felt for various people. She promised she'd never speak to her grandmother again. As the thoughts drifted she couldn't help the new image of Inuyasha from clouding them as well. She turned facing the window at her side. She hated him for various reasons… but in reality, all the reasons she did, was sort of childish, they were all in the past. All she was left with was anger, anger with herself mostly.

It was unusual for her to be in bed at this time; she didn't usually sleep throughout the night. She was usually out, usually having fun. It was weird to think now she should be sleeping. She rose from her spot sitting up in her bed. The room around her was dark as she climbed out of it. She had an unusual urge to go upstairs and wake him up. It wasn't as if she was a sex addict, she could do without it, but sometimes she had certain urges.

She looked around the dark room finding her wool knitted cardigan. She pulled it on, and instead of buttoning it she tied the two ties at the side around her waist. She walked around her room for awhile looking for the two black suede knee length boots she came with. She pushed them on while walking out of the small room into the large hall. She let her hands run past the walls as she did. She looked around the house as she slowly took it in. It was fairly dark, but the mansion had large windows that let the moon out. She had to admit she was fairly jealous of Inuyasha. She wished that she had left the outside world too; she wished she could escape to some place like this. Though she was doing it now, it wasn't the same…not when he was here too.

When she thought about him she got slightly upset. She didn't know exactly why she hated him. She knew it had to do with him being one of the only people who knew her when she was so damn happy. She had the tendency to push anyone from that part of her life away. She started walking into a small room with a piano at the center of it. She sat down at its bench. She looked at all the meaningless pictures of shells and flowers that lined the brown striped walls. She sat there for awhile taking in the room until she heard a noise coming from the foyer. She rose up silently before going ahead slightly. It led her out into the foyer and coming down the spiral stairs was Inuyasha.

He had a pair of track pants on and a sweatshirt. He didn't seem to notice her as he made his way to the door. He hesitated for a second and she had to duck into the dark when he turned to face her way. He didn't read into it for too long, because after that he opened the door and took off jogging out the house. She stared after him for awhile before walking ahead and leaving out the front door.

The sun was already coming in and it was unusually cool outside. She hugged herself slightly as she stepped out into the sand. She trotted forward looking at the crashing beach. She dug her hands into her pocket looking for a cigarette and finding a half empty case. Most of her jackets had cigarettes and lighters in it so she didn't think anything of it. She pulled one out and placed it in the center of her lips; she put a hand to her right pocket finding the lighter. She lit the cigarette while walking forward. She huffed on it for awhile before landing on the perfect spot near the beach. She sat down crossing her legs and letting the tide get dangerously close to her.

She could stare at the ocean all day and it caused a small smile to frame her full lips. She didn't smile often, it would be a spectacle to see in her grandma's opinion. The wind blew cool winds towards her and she pulled her hair out of its damp bun so it could dry in the wind. The sun was showing causing a beautiful sunrise in the horizon and she gave the cigarette one last huff before plucking it into the ocean.

She rose up from her spot and took off her boots discarding them near her. She pulled off her cardigan and t-shirt too, until all she had on was her bra and underwear. Without hesitation she took those off as well. She didn't think too much into her actions, she never did. She was always doing things at impulse. After she got completely nude she walked carefully into the ocean feeling the coolness on contact. It made her freeze up and begin panting. It caused chills down her spine and she broke out into a huge smile as she walked deeper and deeper. She was finally in the middle of the tide as the water thrashed around her body. She didn't usually get to do things like this, and for the first time without the assistance of drugs or sex she actually felt alive, not numb like she usually did.

She stayed in the tide till she was accustomed with the temperature, after awhile she walked closer to the shore and sat down in the water letting the waves take over her. She was very content with it and after some time she laid back letting the sun touch her body.

{

{

**Inu pov**

He had a hand on his pulse as he jogged his way back to the mansion. He paused momentarily as he let his heart rate go back to normal. He took deep breaths slowly and stirred himself towards the entrance of the house. He paused when he sensed something a bit unusual. Not unusual in scent but unusual in familiarity. It was the same scent he sensed before he left that morning to go on his run. The wind thrusted the scent to him every now again and he turned towards it letting it lead him to it. He followed it out a few paces out into the middle of the beach.

He paused when he spotted Kagome. She was standing at the shore of the beach with a rather long wool coat on. He thought this weird seeing as it had to be around eighty degrees outside at the moment. He took in her back side as the wind whisked long black hair towards him. So she hadn't cut her hair. He imagined how she looked with it framing her gorgeous face. He sighed slightly wanting to turn when he spotted her movement. She turned in her spot. That usually wouldn't have grabbed his attention until he realized she wore absolutely nothing under the cardigan. He could make out the outline of her body the shape of her legs the size of her breast. As soon as she got where she wanted she turned again facing the ocean and sat down on the sand. He was frozen in his spot and he had to battle his urge to approach her or to ignore her.

He took a few steps forward but he thought against it. If what everyone said about her was true he didn't want to get involved. He let his eyes linger towards her as she laid herself down into the sand. He defiantly saw something unusual with her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He turned leaving the beach and heading inside.

She stayed on the beach till she felt too hungry to resist it. She quickly rose up and walked towards the house. She was completely nude under her cardigan and she just simply tied it shut letting obscene amounts of skin show. She climbed up the stairs and let herself into the mansion. A few of the help passing by stared at her while she walked towards the dining room. She didn't seem to care though; she didn't so much as look their way as she walked. She was about to enter when she spotted him. He was sitting down at the same seat he had been yesterday. He had a coffee cup in front of him and a bundle of mail sitting on his lap.

He sensed her right away but he didn't make a move. He just read the letter in front of him. She hesitated for just a moment before inviting herself into the room. She passed by him and headed towards the end chair, it had a plate filled with pancakes on it. He watched her as she walked; he was needless to say shock. She was still nude, not completely; she had closed the wool cardigan with the strings tied to her unusually small waist.

She sat at the chair with her knees up and instead of using the fork she tore the pieces of pancake off and ate them without any syrup. He didn't want to just openly stare at her, so he lifted up the sheet he was reading and looked her way instead of reading it. He could see the fullness of her breast accurately. The cardigan was still open from the waist up. The nipple wasn't exposed but the flesh was. Her legs were up so he had a very healthy depiction of her inner thigh. This time she didn't wear sunglasses so he had a good look at her gorgeous features again. Just like yesterday it seemed to take his breath away. Her hair was longer then he expected. it seemed like since he left she hadn't ever cut her hair. It flowed past her back and almost touched her ass.

The more he stared the more he got engrossed in her. She didn't touch the bacon or eggs on the side. She sort of ate like a dainty mouse; she had to tear every piece of the pancake into small fragments before eating it. She shifted herself and he almost caught a glimpse of her private part. He could feel his heart beat increase and his body grow unusually warm. She looked up from her food to stare back at him. He quickly looked down at the paper before him while picking up his coffee cup. He put it to his lips, but he could still sense her staring, so he looked up. He was surprised to catch her amazing blue eyes still on him. He set his coffee cup down. "Coffee…" He suggested, he expected her to just ignore the notion but she actually nodded. "How do you like it?" he asked and he scolded himself for trying so desperately to start a conversation with her.

She pushed a hand through her long black hair so her face and their impeccable features were on display. "Just black with a little milk." She said and he nodded while rising from his seat. He still had track pants on, but he only had a white t-shirt on instead of the sweatshirt. She let her eyes roam his exposed muscle. He left her view suddenly and she rose from her seat quickly going for his side of the table. She took the bundle of mail from its place and read through them searching for something that was just a tad bit interesting, anything along the lines of probation or court orders. There was nothing, it seemed like he got a lot of offers to write something for various people. She didn't have too much time and she only got through half of the envelopes before taking her seat back at her spot.

He returned with a mug in his hands. He set it down beside her and she took it from the table putting it to her lips. She didn't bother saying thank you, but he just added that to one of her unusual charactistics. He looked down at the mail instantly noticing she had touched it. "There's no mail for you." He said as he sat back down. She didn't say anything. She just continued to eat her pancake before getting bored and slightly pushing the plate away. She left several pieces on her plate but she didn't seem like she was going to finish it.

He had an eerie feeling she was staring at him, and he looked up to see she actually was. He didn't know what to say this time, so he just lifted the mail again, but he stared at her waiting for her to talk. She put the mug down. "Do you have any alcohol?" She asked and that caught him off guard. He put the envelope down and looked up at her. "Please…" She said and he was shocked that she actually had that word in her vocabulary.

"It's eight in the morning." He stated and she sat up in her seat while sitting cross legged. She took a long sip of the coffee and stared towards him. He could feel his heart beat quicken as he took her in. Wow she was gorgeous; it was sort of hard for him to compose his thoughts. "What do you drink?" He asked and she put the cup down.

"Anything." She said and he nodded before rising up from his spot. This time he took his mail with him. She watched him leave again and she stared forward in her seat. She was weighing the probability that he might have some narcotics around the house somewhere. He came back with a bottle of jack and a glass with a few ice cubes in it.

"Is this good?" He asked and she took hold of the bottle before looking up at him. She nodded with a very soft smile on her full lips; he felt his heart skip again. She opened the bottle and instead of pouring it she drunk directly from it. "Slow it down." He warned, and she put the bottle down almost as if she was heeding his warning.

"Hey…" she said and he rose a devastatingly handsome eyebrow up. "Why did you come here?" She asked and he took that question in for a moment before eyeing her.

"The same reason why you came." He said, though that wasn't accurate, he decided that it fit appropriately enough. She nodded while taking a quick swing at the bottle. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at her. Something told him he didn't know exactly what he got himself into. "You know I have to say I thought you hated Me." he said and she looked up at that.

"No…" she lied while taking another swing. He sat up feeling as if that was probably a bad idea. She was only talking to him because she wanted to know if he kept drugs around the house. She had an urge for them at the moment. She took another swing at the bottle and he rose up from his spot.

"Maybe I should take that." He said and she quickly got up from her spot as well. He got his first very good look at her figure. It wasn't skinny and shapeless like he remembered it. She had a very small waist, round hips, and long shapely legs. The perfect model figure, what they said about her as a child was extremely accurate, how they had known was beyond him. He sat back carefully when he saw her rise up. She took the bottle with her while walking past him...

{

{

**Kag Pov**

She sat again in the sand staring up into the morning air. She drummed her hands ever so slightly into the sand as she held on tightly to the bottle near her. It was already halfway through but she didn't hesitate to gulp down another mouth full. The sky was turning gray outside and she found it hard to believe it could rain in such a beautiful place. She dropped her back into the sand while staring out into the ocean. She closed her eyes and as she did the first rain drop fell on her nose. She smiled suddenly before opening her eyes.

It was raining; she suddenly liked the idea of it. She took another gulp of the jack beside her, before letting it fall carelessly from her hands. It rolled down the beach while spilling. More rain drops fell down while she sat up in her spot. The sand around her was getting little dots around it and she rose up from the sand clumsily to walk further into the ocean. She was a bit drunk and as she got to the shore she all but collapsed at the sea line. That also made her laugh and she let the sea devour her fully slightly before stumbling to her feet again.

The remainder of the clothes she had been wearing earlier had been washed into the sea, and she could make out her bra as the ocean carried it further in the tide. She stared at it for awhile before looking up into the gray sky. She turned back around walking out of the surf and back on shore. The rain was falling hard at this point and she decided that she'd stand on the sand and let the rain wash some of the sand from her. She untied the cardigan and dropped it to the sand. She walked beside the ocean in the nude without a care in the world. It was as if she didn't care if the maids or even if _he_ saw her. She acted on complete impulse, when she wanted to do something she did.

The rain began to fall harshly and the wind picked up. She had to take deep breaths to breathe accurately when the rain fell. She stood like that for awhile before deciding she needed a cigarette. Her cardigan had been discarded somewhere unknown, she didn't bother going back for it. She just walked with vigor back to the house. The fact that she was nude didn't seem to past her mind. She opened the front door and slipped in. The staff of women stopped still in their spots, one went running in one direction and another woman dropped a glass pot she was polishing. Kagome stared at them for awhile before shifting her eyes on top of the winding staircase.

Coming from the right of the hall was Inuyasha. He opened two double doors and thrusted himself out of it. "What's going…" he swallowed his words when he spotted her. She was dripping wet and completely naked. She didn't say anything to him. she just stared his way as one of the help ran back with a towel in her hands. She put the towel around her naked form and Kagome wrapped it around her before going to the right in order to return to her room. He still stayed there staring at where she had just been. He didn't even know what to think, he didn't have neither thoughts nor words.

Kagome sat in her bedroom with the towel around her. She went to the jacket she had been wearing when she first got here. She pulled out a pack and it's lighter. She looked down at it before pushing it back into its pockets. She pulled the jacket up and pulled it on. She zipped it to the brim before walking out of her room and into the hall. She quickly passed the dining room and went back to the front. She pulled open the front door and left again, back into the rain…

{

{

**Inu pov**

"She did what?" Miroku said as he took a seat at the chair to his right. He had his lines in his left hand as he cupped his cell on his right. Inuyasha was sitting in his study with the speaker on.

"Yeah, she has a knack for going places naked." He said while pushing aside what he was working on. "I saw her on the beach naked earlier when I was running. She didn't bother putting her clothes back on to eat breakfast." He said and he could already tell Miroku had a perverted smile on his face.

"So did you tell her to make sure she stays fully clothed for now on?" Miroku asked. He pretended to be interested in the script in his hands but in reality he had all focus on the conversation at hand.

"Come on Miroku, you've seen her." Inuyasha stated and Miroku cracked up laughing. That was his sentiments exactly. He did see Kagome very frequently, especially when she went to parties. She was always the center of it; he could understand why they sent her there. She was always so distant; she didn't talk to anyone, unless she was planning on going home with them.

He turned around and stared at the old bookshelf across from him. "I mean wow, why didn't anyone tell me she looked like that." He whispered as he thought over the look of her face, her body…Miroku sat up at that thinking it over.

"How come no one told you she was completely crazy…?" He said and Inuyasha smiled at that. That was also very accurate; he only knew rumors about her. Like he knew she had a drug problem, that she partied every night, defied probation. No one told him that she would walk around the house naked; that she would drink a whole bottle of jack by herself… he could have really used that sort of information. "Okay so are your parents still coming by for your birthday, I might swing by."

"You always swing by." He said with a roll of his eyes as he rolled his chair back into the desk.

"So when I come by will you still have your...you know your little helpers." He said meaning the all girl, all attractive, all young, group of women who cleaned around the house. Inuyasha smiled at that.

"Nope, I'm beginning to send them home all this month." He stated and Miroku dropped his script in shock.

"Really, why the hell would you do that." He said in shock as he rose up from his spot to retrieve it. Most of the people around the set turned to stare at him. "I mean you live on an island, what… your going celibate now?"

"No," He said though if he sent them home he'd actually very much be going celibate. "It's a bit too soon to say, so don't tell anyone, but I'm planning on leaving…I don't know when, but I'm almost done with a script, and I think I want to be the one to direct it." he admitted and in complete and utter shock Miroku just stood there. "Miroku…"

"You're coming back…"

"I said it's not official, I don't know." He said but Miroku still seemed extremely shocked. "Miroku…" he didn't say anything and Inuyasha rolled his eyes before hanging up the phone. He knew it was a bit too soon to say, but he just had to tell someone about his plans. Miroku seemed to be the wrong person to tell. He rose up from his spot checking his watch.

He turned leaving the study and closing the door behind him. He locked the door and headed to the double doors that led into the rest of the hall. As he passed the closed off rooms he took out the key from his back pocket to lock the halls door as well. He had skipped lunch so he was extremely hungry. He jogged down the stairs into the foyer and out the right to lead to the dining room. As soon as he approached it he caught her scent.

She didn't smell like the beach like she had been lately. She actually smelled more like herself, the way she did when she was dry and dressed. He walked into the dining room spotting her instantly. She was sitting at the end of the table like usual. She wore a long black sleeveless dress. It sort of over took her, even though she was sitting with her knees tucked into her body the dress draped down onto the floor. She always looked as if she was unimaginably cold, but he took that as a symptom of withdrawal. Whatever drug she usually did she hadn't done it in a couple days.

"Hi…" he said while taking his seat. She wasn't eating; there was no food on her plate so instead she was flicking at the burgundy tablecloth near her and hugging herself as if it was below zero. He sat down and she looked up at him, her hair was dry and wavy. She thrusted it on one shoulder as if she didn't want to be bothered with it, she didn't wear makeup, but since she's been here he had never once seen her with a drop of it on her face. She didn't need it, but he imagined if she didn't drink as much, maybe didn't do drugs, her face would have a healthier glow and she would be beyond beautiful.

She didn't reply to his hi, she just continued picking at the table cloth. He didn't know what to say to her, and it got very awkward after awhile. She began tapping on the table after some time. "Are you cold?" He asked referring to the soft shiver she did. He knew she wasn't really, but it was a conversation starter. If she was so prone to being cold then why did she parade around with nothing on? She didn't answer him she just flicked the table cloth. "It's nice to see you with some clothes on." He joked and she stopped flicking to look up at him.

He gulped as he took in her face. She didn't seem upset or sad; she just looked up at him expressionless. After awhile one of the help came out with a plate and set it down near him. She then came back with a second one putting it in front of her. She picked up a piece of bread from the plate and tore it with her hands before putting it in her mouth. "When do you do groceries?" She asked out of nowhere, and though he was in the middle of putting something in his mouth he quickly grabbed a handkerchief from beside him and spit it out just so he could reply to her answer. It was extremely rare for her to speak so he made it his job to answer every question she had.

"Uh we just did groceries, it should last us a few more months." He said and she put another piece of bread in her mouth before grabbing a fork and pushing it into the vegetables on her plate. "Did you need something that we don't have?" He asked and she put a rather long pea pod into her full lips before chewing it extremely slowly. He waited for her to answer but she seemed focused in that one task.

"I'm a vegetarian." She said suddenly as she swallowed the pod. He took that in before looking at the steak on her plate, no wonder she hadn't eaten the bacon this morning.

"You should have said that, I could have gotten the cook to make you something vegetarian." He said and she just looked up at him as she placed a fork full of mash potatoes into her mouth. She was so weird it wasn't funny. He just looked down at his glass filled with wine before lifting it up and sipping from it. "Is there something else you needed?" he asked and she didn't say anything. She just continued eating and he literally thought about how he'd sum this up so Miroku could understand how unusual she was.

"Yea…" she stated and he nodded waiting for her to continue. She didn't, she just pushed more food into her mouth.

"What else do you need?" he asked her and she still didn't answer. He stared at her as she stopped eating and began playing with the food on her plate. He narrowed his eyes not quite understanding her motives. "You know it has to be legal." He said and that made her look up quickly.

She looked away from him before narrowing her eyes at the ceiling across from him. "You are such a dick Inuyasha." She said suddenly and he was extremely shocked.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that…"

"You just meant that you are ten times better than me, and I'm just little old orphan Kagome, the drug addict who was dumped at your footsteps." She said and he let his mouth open as if he wanted to say something, but she rolled her eyes. "I was going to ask for cigarettes, nothing illegal, you don't have to put your Takashi nose up at me. I'm not some fifteen year old talentless hick anymore." She rose up from her spot and he did too.

"I really didn't mean it like that."

"Yea you did… you've been meaning it for a really long time." She dodged him quickly going for her room. He sighed while taking his seat again. The longest conversation she ever had with him and he had to ruin it. So she did in fact hate him, she still held a grudge from when they were younger. He couldn't blame her; he wasn't exactly the nicest person back then...

{

**(moments later)**

He ate the rest of his food and went upstairs, when he did climb the stairs, he sensed her again. He turned around catching her leaving from the front door. He didn't say anything to her, though he did want to apologize, but he knew she wouldn't listen. He went up the stairs and into the left hallway. He sort of felt as if someone was staring at him, but he dismissed it. He left through the open hall doors and walked into his room.

He didn't usually sleep so early so he found it hard to concentrate. He just stared at the ceiling thinking, and as he did she slipped into his mind every so often. He tried to think of other things but somehow she always clouded his thoughts. After awhile he began to drift asleep and as he did his senses periodically began to shut down...

{

{

**Kag Pov**

She looked around the foyer for awhile before taking a deep breath and climbing up the winding stairs. She remembered seeing him go through the open hallway. The second was closed off. She went through the halls double doors before opening the door to her right. No one was in it, just a standard bed with a television in it. She walked out of it and checked the second door, there was no one in the second one either, and she tried one more before finding the one he slept in. It was the biggest one out of the three she had just seen.

She searched his room for any other person. She wasn't dumb; she knew that he occasionally had sex with his help. She _knew_ Inuyasha. She was actually surprised he didn't lock the door. She walked into the room locking the door behind her. She hugged herself as she approached his sleeping form. She took a deep breath before quickly taking off her robe and setting it on the bed beside her. She climbed on to the bed silently, before leaning against his body. He had nothing on but a pair of boxers, but he slept deeply.

She leaned closer to his bare body and laid a kiss on his chest; he moved slightly but didn't wake up. She made sure her bare breast touched his chest as she lifted her leg over his torso. He still didn't move as she trailed kisses up his neck. The movement made him shift slightly and she watched as he began to wake up. He moved forward but was restricted, he opened his eyes and she smiled softly down at him. His heart spiked and he rose up from his spot quickly. "What the hell." He scolded as he took her in.

She was completely naked, sitting on his lap, his erection came without warning and she quickly placed her arms around his shoulders. She kissed down his neck and he sat completely stiff. "What are you doing here." He asked but he couldn't help his eyes from shutting momentarily as she kissed the side of his jaw. She placed her soft lips on his and he kissed back slightly. It was as if he wasn't thinking clearly, there was no way this was a dream, but it had to be. There was no way she could be here, as angry as she was earlier.

He felt her grab hold of his boxers and begin shimmying it down, he felt reality begin soaking in. "Kagome… wait." He said but she didn't. She managed to slip it down enough to reveal what she wanted, and though he wanted to, he knew he couldn't. "Stop," He said strictly.

"It's not a big deal…" She whispered as she gently pushed him down against the bed. He begged to differ as he quickly picked her up and set her beside him. He sat up again and began pulling up his boxers.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while jumping off his bed. She watched him before rolling her eyes and grabbing her robe. He watched her quickly pull it on before turning on the lights at his bed side.

"You're making it more than it really is." She said while closing the robe. He didn't even understand what she meant by that.

"You come into my bedroom in the middle of the night naked, and try to have sex with me. How am I making it more than it really is?"

"Because it's just sex" She said while climbing off his bed. She crossed her arms as she walked past him for the door. He just stared forward trying to process what she just said. Before she could past by he grabbed her arm making her turn around and face him.

"I think you went a bit too far this time." He said. "I think I deserve some sort of explanation." He said and she looked away from him as if she wasn't willing to say anything. "Kagome…"

"Don't tell me you don't have sex with all the maids around here. Why else would they be wearing those slutty little outfits, so what... I wanted to have sex. I went for it. I would have had sex with one of them, but I don't know where they stay. It's just sex." She said and he just stared at her as she uncomfortably shifted in her spot and headed out of his door...

**[**

**[**

**[**

**review**


	4. Looking for answers

**Chapter 4: Looking for answers**

**[**

**[**

**[**

**INU POV**

He walked carefully down the stairs; his senses were heightened as he looked around him. He didn't sense anyone in particular. A couple of help but it wasn't anything alarming. He was actually on his toes searching the house for _her_ scent. He woke up a little late, when she had left his room last night, he found it very hard to go back to sleep. She kept running through his head over and over again until sleep was almost impossible. He spent most of the night pacing around, at dawn he went jogging, he had come back around 2 and still he couldn't sleep. It wasn't only the image of her naked on top of him that had him on edge. It was also her thought process. The way she did things, she had changed a lot from the innocent girl that he remembered when he was younger.

He left the winding stairwell and headed into the dining room. He didn't have to walk fully in, he sensed her immediately. He paused and reconsidered eating breakfast; he could write a bit more, look up some offers, he decided that he really wasn't all that hungry. He let himself take a step back before deciding that he was being a bit ridiculous. Was he so afraid that it would be awkward that he was willing to miss a whole meal? He stepped forward slightly and her scent mingled with the saltiness of the ocean took over the room.

She sat at her end of the table, her knees were up, her plate sat on top of them as she picked pieces of a wrap apart. She put some into her mouth and he took a deep breath before bowing back out of the room. He paused for a fragment of a second before stepping out of the corner into the dining room.

As soon as he entered she looked up. She watched as he slowly made his way to the head of the table. She placed a small piece of mushroom into her mouth while she surveyed his form. He had a pair of dark jeans on and a blue buttoned shirt over it. He sat in his usual spot and looked down at his food before glancing up. He was slightly shocked to see her just openly staring. Her hair was damp and placed away from her face. She held no emotion on her perfect face, she just stared ahead. He picked up the fork beside the plate "hello…" He said quietly, she caught it though, but didn't reply.

She just casually continued to stare as she tore another piece of the veggie wrap. She placed it in the middle of her full lips and chewed slowly as she continued staring at him. He pushed a small piece of egg into his mouth as he used all his energy to not look up. He could feel her dark eyes staring at him, but he decided that he wouldn't respond to them. He told himself he'd just ignore it, but as he rose up to get his glass of juice he found it increasingly hard to just ignore her.

He looked up meeting her eyes. She didn't look away she kept her glance and he tried as well. "So…." He said as he let his eyes drift to the table, memories of last night drifted back to him, and he coughed slightly as his heart beat spiked and his blood heated. "Uh… what have you been up to all day?" He asked, she stared for awhile more before suddenly looking away. She set the plate down on to the table and grabbed hold of the glass near it. She placed it to her lips while staring forward, past him. He questioned if she knew normal people didn't act like this.

She picked a bit more at the wrap placing a small chunk of a pepper into her mouth. When she finished she placed her index finger into her mouth and glanced his way again. He found the small act a lot more arousing than it really should of. He felt himself grow even more uncomfortable, and though he didn't feel this way before, he actually felt as if he knew nothing about her. He watched her place the glass down and hug herself completely. He sat up and slowly drummed his finger on the other side of the table. "So…" he said but his voice didn't spike any emotion in her. "I was planning on taking a trip to the other side of the Island." He lied, at that she looked up and he gulped at the interest in her gorgeous blue eyes. She never seemed to care about anything, and though he had no interest in going to the other side of the Island, he actually felt obligated to go now. "I was wondering if you wanted to go?" He asked. She didn't say anything and he looked down at his plate… "Or not…"

"When…" She said suddenly, and he looked up at her. She stared his way, and he processed her words before glancing ahead for some sort of time indicator. It had to be around nine now.

"At any time, when do you want to go?" He asked, and she dropped her long legs to the floor. She rose slowly from her seat, and he took in what she had on. It was just an average grey oversized sweatshirt. She had no pants on and he knew under it she was naked.

"I have to get dressed…" She said before walking quietly out of the dining room. He watched her leave as he sat there for a moment. He let a few thoughts run through his head before rising up from his spot too. He had a lot of things to do if he was seriously going to drive to the other end of the island.

{

{

**Kag POV**

She buttoned up the black cardigan before pushing a hand into its pocket; there was a half pack of cigarettes in it and a lighter, the standard of most of her jackets and cardigans. She had on a long ombré dress, it ranged from white to grey and then black. It went far past her feet, it wasn't a choice that she debated on for too long, she picked the first thing she got a hold of in her bag. She turned around towards the door. She had her arms crossed as she walked down the hall into the lobby of the house.

The front door was wide open and the wind blew through widening the entrance. She stared at the beach out in front, she could see the wave's crash into the shore, it caused a small smile to light up her features and she let her thoughts drift a bit. She took a few steps out into the porch. The wind picked up again and played with her drying hair, some sand lifted up and she stepped down the stairs onto the boardwalk. She was going to head towards the shore when she heard the sound of an engine starting. She hesitated before turning towards the side of the house. She couldn't see anything so she began walking slowly through the sand. As she got closer to the other side of the house she could see more of the forest and a few tire marks in the sand. It wasn't long till she spotted several cars, they weren't conventionally parked, and they just lined up one after the other. In the far back she could make out an opening through the forest where all the cars traveled from, she walked farther up as the sand turned into hard rock. She wasn't wearing shoes, but she didn't seem to mind, as she walked the cars began looking newer, they were parked in an organized fashion, and they seemed as if they were for fashion more than use. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked around.

She walked further into the gravel, the sound of an engine revving sounded again and she paused while looking around. She couldn't tell which one of the cars the sound was coming from, and after awhile she gave up. She walked further down the makeshift parking lot looking around before pausing a few paces from a car with its hood up. She watched as the person at the other end stepped back from the dark red jeep, he closed the hood and walked towards the driver seat.

It was of course Inuyasha, and though she thought she should have let it be known she was there, she didn't. She watched as he turned the key in the ignition and allowed the car to start. It ran for a while before he shut it off. He knew she was there; there was no way of not knowing. The wind had picked up and every time it blew her scent whisked past him. He didn't turn to face her though, he waited to see if she'd do it, but he had a feeling that it might never happen.

He started the car again and shifted to reverse, she watched as the car backed up from its spot to face directly towards her. He stared at her as the wind blew her long hair every which way, her dress flew as well and he let an unnoticeable smile play at his lips. He shifted to drive and drove forward slowly until the car sat beside her, she didn't move at all, and he didn't exactly expect her to. "It's good you came back here, I don't have to come get you from the house." He said, she dropped her head slightly before turning to face the passenger side of the car.

He unlocked it quickly as she pulled the car door open again. She climbed in slowly sitting on her left leg and propping the right knee up and placing her chin on it. She wrapped her arms around the sitting leg and stared forward. He glanced over at her for a moment before backing up and turning the car around, he drove down the gravel road for awhile before getting to the opening of the forest. She remembered the opening from her childhood, when her dad was invited to the Takashi Island on vacation, early in the morning he'd wake her up and they'd hike to the waterfall. She remembered the springs that lined mountain tops, the house had changed since then of course. When she was younger she usually camped outside, but the old beach house had been remodeled into a mansion, it had enough rooms for everyone now.

The jeep slowly left the gravel and entered the forest. She turned towards her window as she looked around at the various trees and bushes; the ground was covered in mossy like grass and sand like dirt. She stared down as the jeep drove slowly onto what looked like a dirt trail. It began driving smoothly suddenly and she returned her view to the front. Inuyasha turned towards her, watching her expressionless profile. He searched his mind for something to say, but it was hard, in order to have a conversation he'd actually need to bring up a topic that would enact an actual response from her, and that was no easy task. He thought about the interest that lit her eyes when he asked if she wanted to go to the other side of the island. He decided he'd play off that, "Uh, so there's this waterfall…" He said she didn't move she kept staring ahead. "There are some springs too; we can stop by if you want to see them," He said she didn't say anything and he stared ahead for awhile before turning to face her slightly. "The biggest one is actually off on top of…"

"I know…" She said silently as she stared ahead. There was a slight fork in the road, one was leveled and the other branched off uphill. He drove towards the left where the land rose slightly. She recognized it but it didn't ignite the feelings that she thought it would, most things didn't.

"I keep forgetting you practically lived here." He joked it made her face him but she didn't comment on anything. He adjusted himself slightly, every time she looked his way he always felt a bit awkward. "It's probably because you've changed a lot." He mumbled silently. He automatically realized that was the wrong thing to say. "I mean you haven't changed that much…." He lied, "well you've changed but it's for the better, you've changed physically…. I mean personality wise I wouldn't know." He stuttered. "We all actually change, who doesn't change, I've changed…."

He mentally slapped himself while taking a small glimpse her way. She had rotated herself towards the open window of the jeep. He could see a cigarette on the tips of her fingers. He hadn't noticed the smell till now and he sighed slightly. She had half of her body out of the jeep almost as if she wanted at that point to leave. He felt as if he should explain but he decided that would just make it worse. As they drove up the mountain top a shallow building could be seen far away, he decided he'd just change the topic. "That's Where the…" as he spoke he paused, he remembered instantly what she said last night…

_"Don't tell me you don't have sex with all the maids around here. Why else would they be wearing those slutty little outfits, so what...? I wanted to have sex. I went for it. I would have had sex with one of them, but I don't know where they stay. It's just sex."_

As soon as he thought back to that he shut his mouth. He didn't want to have to tell her where they stayed, though she probably knew herself. He clenched his jaw and she turned to face him, noticing it automatically. She knew exactly what he was thinking, she knew what he thought of her, she wasn't dumb. He stared out at the building, and she knew that was where the help stayed. She had sensed how tense he was since breakfast this morning, she was hoping he wasn't using this trip as a chance to talk, because if he was, then she rather walk back to the beach than sit there and hear him preach.

She always hated Inuyasha, when she was younger he had thought he was better than her, he teased her, made her feel horrible, and now that he had had his break down and was seemingly better. He thought he was even more perfect; she liked it better when he was bitter and hated everyone. He slowed down as the sound of rushing water started surrounding them. She flicked her cigarette out as she looked to her left. He quickly turned away telling her he was in fact staring at her. She rolled her eyes and looked away. It was rare for her to actually exude that sort of emotion. She only had two types, one was boredom, the other was none. All the other expressions she kept to herself, and she let them run through her thoughts, rolling her eyes was a sign of annoyance, and if her grandmother would of saw it she would of actually been a bit pleased.

He stopped suddenly and undid his seat belt. She was looking away from him into the forest on the other side. "I can't drive any further we'd be off the cliff." He said and she looked down at her lap before dropping her legs. She didn't say thanks, she just opened the car door and stepped out of the jeep. She stood on hard yet a spongy material and she recognized it to be the mountain top, the sponge being the moss. She hugged herself and walked around the car towards the mountain edge. She could see the waterfall pouring harshly into the river bellow it; she stepped even closer as Inuyasha turned slightly to watch her. She walked to the very edge and looked down; under her was the rushing river with the soft sand running against each side of it. The view took her breath away and made her heart beat increase as her eyes tried to take in the scene. "It's gorgeous right?" He asked, she didn't face him she just stared downwards for awhile, she could feel her heart become heavy and her eyes gloss. She remembered instantly the times she hiked up here, she remembered going with her father, her brother, the emotion she wanted the trip to ignite happened so quickly that it overwhelmed her.

He could smell the saltiness of tears automatically, and as she stepped back she looked away from him. She stared forward and walked away slowly. He didn't follow her, he wanted to but he didn't, instead he walked to the edge and lowered himself, sitting down and letting his legs dangle off the top.

He sat there for awhile toying with his cell phone before rising up and walking towards the jeep. He thought about waiting for her in there, but he was a bit curious, what was she doing? He had to admit he had a lot of questions; she spiked a lot of different thoughts in his head. Why had she been crying earlier? What thoughts were going through her head? What emotional state was she in really, was she depressed, crazy, or was she suicidal? What caused her to get like this? He took a step back from the car and walked forward. The mountain took off on a series of lower rocky steps, as he walked he could see something black and cloth like on the ground. He walked towards it, noticing that it was her jacket. He crossed his eye brows before picking it up and going forward.

At the far end was a rising smog of steam, he knew that was the spring so he didn't think anything of it. He couldn't exactly sense her; he decided that she had to be near the spring. He couldn't get a feel of anyone or anything when there was a rain storm or any sort of liquid barrier. He walked forward spotting something else along the side of the path. He turned towards it and he noticed immediately that it was her dress. He lifted an eyebrow before increasing his walking speed. When he got there he saw both her bra and underwear sitting on the edge. He stepped a few paces forward letting the steam engulf him.

He stared forward spotting her immediately. "So…you defiantly have a knack for getting naked." He said as he took her form in. She was lounging in the stream, her head laid back and her eyes closed. She moved immediately when she heard him and she moved up to face him. She looked at him for awhile before mentally rolling her eyes and leaning her head back again. He watched her for awhile before slowly walking closer to her. She sensed the movement immediately and she sat up exposing her bare breast. She rose up and turned to face him before lifting herself onto the ground. She was completely nude and he could feel his heart beat quicken and his body heat up.

He took her cardigan off of his shoulder and placed it down to her eye level. "Luckily I have this right." He said making her turn towards him. He smiled slightly and she let her eyes take in his overly handsome face. The last time she saw him pull off that sickeningly charming face was in one of his ridiculous horrid movies. She hadn't seen him pull it off in reality since she was younger; she wasn't exactly melting like every other girl. She was actually partially surprise that he'd be throwing _the look_ her way, especially since last night, when he had denied her. Something that no man had ever done. It made her feel like she wasn't Inuyasha worthy, something she never was. But she had personally learned that it didn't matter when it came to sex.

He walked around to her; she move or rise from her spot. She just sat there crossing her arms. She looked forward when he finally approached her. She didn't know exactly what she expected; maybe he'd kiss her on the neck. Maybe he'd lay her down, what she didn't expect was for him to just place her cardigan on her shoulder and stand up again. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and turned to face him. He could see the surprise in her eyes, he didn't know why they were there, but he noticed them.

"I thought we should start driving now, if we wait we'll get their really late…" He said, he was going to continue but his words were cut off when he took in the uncharacteristically gorgeous smile that took over her endearing features. She rose up from her spot and turned to face him. His mouth parted slightly as he let his eyes lower down to her body. The cardigan was only partly on, he could see her breast, her flat stomach. He could make out her shape, the small of her waist. She crossed her arms, but not to block his view, just by force of habit. Her smile never faltered as she stepped closer to him.

"Or…we can just wait, and get back late." She said cheekily and he was actually taken aback; the fact that she could form a completely normal sentence that wasn't lined with anger or sarcasm. He did notice that when she wanted something she was good at that. He stared as she closed the small distance between them. His stomach started doing flips and the same emotion from last night came back stronger and with vengeance. He'd have a very hard time fighting her off this time. He sort of just stared down at her as she grabbed hold of his arms. He allowed her to; she looked up at him as she placed both his arms around the small of her back.

He tightened them as she began to place her damp hands under his shirt. He could feel himself lower down towards her. His body began to shiver slightly as her cold flesh touched his. She rubbed her hands over his toned stomach before slipping them out and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Her lips trailed down his neck and he froze, all his thoughts ceased and he let his own hands slip under the cardigan. He touched her bare skin as her lips crashed into his. She left his shirt alone and slipped her arms around his neck as he lifted himself and her up as well. She had to stand on her tippy toes on the edge of his shoes. He could feel the passion in her kiss, but he could also tell the passion wasn't for him exactly. She had other things rattling through her head; he was willing to guess that whatever she had been crying about earlier was hiding in the kiss.

When her lips dropped from his she backed up and returned to unbuttoning his shirt. He looked away from her to the scenery of the forest tops ahead. He could feel her drop the last few buttons of his shirt, she moved from his shirt to the belt of his pants. He felt his stomach heat up with desire, his groin ache, but he also had a very uneasy feeling. He felt as if he might be doing a disfavor on her part if he did this. He placed his hands on her shoulders and he backed her up. "I'm not doing this." He said softly.

She stared up at him, the look of her face almost made him reconsider but he didn't. "I'm probably the last person you'll ever hear saying this, but can we slow this down?" He asked she didn't reply she just lowered her arms and turned away from him. He watched her walk away; he could see her arms moving to button up the cardigan she wore. "Kagome…" He called out but she ignored him as she walked quickly away. "Kagome, can we talk…please."

He followed after her as she passed by her various articles of clothing, up the mounted stairs. She realized he was following her and she paused slightly. "I have nothing to say…." She announced he stopped himself.

"Well can you listen than?" He asked, she didn't seem bought. She kept on walking. He watched her form, the cardigan stopped at the very top of her thighs, and she hunched over while crossing her arms, as if she was a bit cold. She walked quickly past her dress and up the trail. "Why are you acting like this?" He asked, she didn't say anything, she just kept on walking. "Why can't you just hear me out for five seconds…?"

"Because I'm not interested in anything you have to say." She said. She took a deep breath as she heard his footsteps stop.

"All this animosity because I wouldn't have sex with you?" He asked and as soon as he said that he wished he could take it back. She tensed up, her back went straight and she stood in her spot. "I mean, it's not like I didn't think about it. I've considered doing it… you make it really hard, you really do, but I can't…" He ran a hand through his face trying to think of something else to say. Something to soften the blow..."I mean I look at you, and your gorgeous," he admitted. "You look nothing like you use to, you look nothing like I thought you would." Her shoulders slumped suddenly and she slowly turned to face him. She could see the complexities in his face. "I mean look at you, you know you're gorgeous." He said as she just stared at him. "But sex to me doesn't mean the same thing as it does to you." He said "And I just…I don't understand why you sale yourself short." He cursed mentally when he said that, he didn't mean that either. He looked away from her at that as she stared directly at him.

He tried searching for something to say, something to make things less awkward, but he couldn't. "What changed?" She asked suddenly out of nowhere. He faced her again; she had both her eyebrows raised as she stared his way. At first he thought that she was asking what had changed that made her so gorgeous to him now, but he could tell she was being sarcastic by the way she stood. "What changed that made you see things differently? Please tell me Inuyasha, cause as you can see, I'm just a whore who sales herself short?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He said and she shook her head as a sadistic grin took over her face.

"No I want to know? What's so damn different, what makes me gorgeous, what makes you so perfect, because not that long ago you'd fuck anything with a pulse. Not that long ago I was that hideous normal girl that you'd never look twice at…I want to know what's so damn special about this Island that you've actually changed your ways." he looked away as she waited for an answer. She waited for an actual answer and all he could do was stare at her.

"I didn't mean it that way…." He mumbled. "I don't think I'm perfect." She took a deep breath before rolling her eyes. "But you'd have to be crazy Kagome to think that you haven't changed, that I haven't changed."

"No you haven't changed, you're the exact same, back then you stuck your nose up at people, put them down, thought you were better, now you're the exact same way, but instead your into playing perfect." He stared at her not knowing what to say. "And yes I've changed," she announced and he smelt the saltiness of tears again. They didn't surface, they only glossed her eyes over, he had a feeling that she didn't cry very often. "My dad's dead, my parents are gone, sorry if that changed me a little…before he left he didn't leave me an island where I can hide out to solve all my problems." She said before looking away from him.

He stared at her before taking a couple steps forward, she backed up and he looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, I really am, but that doesn't mean you have to sell yourself short…I just meant that you're so much better than this. You don't have to have sex with just anyone, you can find someone you like, and I know you hate me, but…"

"I find that hard to believe coming from you." She said and he sighed. "Listen you might not know this, but life isn't just black and white… it's not as great as you think it is. What I chose to do with my life is my choice." She shrugged while cleaning off her dry cheeks. No tears had fallen; he imagined that was the norm with her. No tears ever left the surface. She stood there for a moment before turning away from him. She continued marching up the mountain top. He followed slowly behind her and in the middle of her walk; she turned back around to face him. "I don't need you to ever feel bad for me." She warned. "Ever…" he didn't say anything and she turned back around walking further up. She approached the jeep, but instead of going in she walked past it, he blew out air in frustration.

"Come on Kagome… we can go back to the house, you don't have to walk back." He told her as he unlocked the jeeps door and sat in it. "I won't ever bring it up again… you do what you want, I get it." He said as she rounded the corner into the forest. He sat down and pulled on his seat belt before backing the car up quickly and turning it around. He drove slowly out into the forest. It didn't take him long to catch up with her. She was hugging herself and walking quickly down the path. "You're not wearing anything; you don't have shoes on… get back in the car." She didn't say anything she just continued stalking forward. He slowed the jeep up as he drove side by side with her. "You know I get it…" he said, that didn't ignite any emotion in her. "I'll let you fuck whoever and whatever you want… I'm sorry." He told her but she didn't seem to care.

"I just….I hate that you still think of me…you know the way you do." He said, she didn't say anything so he continued on. "I'm sorry for the things I did to you back then, but I'm not the same person anymore. And you only think I'm the same because you're thinking in terms…."

"What are you going to gain by this?" She asked suddenly. "Do you want to get me in bed on your terms, because if not I don't understand why you're wasting your time."

"Well it's not that Kagome, not everything revolves around sex…." He said while stepping on the brake. "I just don't like you thinking the worst of me. I was a lot younger then, doing something I didn't like."

"You don't know anything about doing something you don't like." She mumbled. He didn't know what that meant so he decided to continue on.

"I never really wanted to be an actor." He admitted, and though she didn't show it, that sort of peaked her interest. "I sort of did it because I thought it was what I was supposed to do. And I kind of took out some of my anger on a lot of people, especially you because…well everyone thought you were so special and I thought, hey, she can take it." He admitted.

"I don't care," She said while continuing her walk. He stared at her as she passed the jeep. He began to feel the frustration soak in and he pulled the key out of the ignition before pulling off his seat belt and opening the car door. He quickened his walk catching up to her quickly; he didn't know why he felt compelled to this. He knew he'd question it later, but without much thought he whisked her up from the ground. She was extremely light and though she struggled all he had to do was set her on his shoulders.

"Okay so I get it, you hate me, but if you walk from here back to the beach it'll be late and it's extremely easy to lose the trail at night and theirs all types of animals…" He said while going back to the car and setting her on the passenger seat. He slipped back into the front seat and started the car up again. She organized herself as he pulled out. She stared out her window away from him as much as possible. He didn't say anything; there was nothing to say to her. Nothing he'd ever say would mean anything to her.

{

{

**Dinner **

**(Inu POV)**

He looked down at the script synopsis for awhile before pausing as someone entered the dining room. It wasn't her; he hadn't seen her all day. It was one of the help and she smiled his way while setting a plate beside him. "Thank you…" He said as she nodded and turned back around. In her right hand was another plate but she hesitated to put it on the table.

"Is she eating?" She asked and he looked up at her spot before shrugging. The woman looked back at the empty place for awhile before shrugging herself. He let her leave before feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

"Wait…" He said and she paused before coming back into the room. "Leave her food here and go look for her." He said. The woman nodded and left as he went back to over reading a simple paragraph. He didn't put the paper down till he sensed her come into the room. She smelled like herself, and when she entered, she entered dry. Her long hair was in a lose ponytail cascading down her back. She wore a short black tank top that seemed a size too small and stopped at the small of her waist, but failed to cover up her naval. She had on a long black skirt as well that fell down to her feet.

He was actually shocked by her appearance, she seemed so fresh faced and actually approachable. She walked past him slowly before taking a seat at her spot. "Hi…" He said, she didn't say anything; she took her seat and looked down at the food. "You look…good." He said. She threw him a look, it was a subtle look that didn't show any sort of emotion, but it left him wondering what it meant. "I told the cook last night you were a vegetarian so I don't think you'll have to worry about anything." She picked up a steamed carrot and placed it in the corner of her mouth while looking up at him. She carried no expression on her gorgeous face, she just stared while eating.

"So what have you been up to all day?" He asked, she didn't answer, she just stared and he sighed while picking up his own fork. "You know, it confuses me when you do that." He admitted for the first time. "You know when you just stare at me? Do you want something?" He asked.

She didn't answer she just continued staring and he sighed. He picked up his fork and placed another fragment of food into it. When he looked up again she was still staring. He narrowed his eyes faintly and she smiled sadistically slightly at his discomfort. She didn't think he noticed but he did and it had him smiling a bit as well. She placed more food in her mouth and he stared at her silently waiting for her to notice.

She didn't right away but when she did she sort of paused and stared back. None of them said anything and she looked down at her plate suddenly. "You see how it feels…" He said. She didn't reply she just ate a bit more before sitting back in her seat. Her legs were crossed but he couldn't see much, her skirt was so long. He looked up at her and when she felt she had his attention she spoke. "Why did you change the beach house?" She asked. He raised both his eye brows. He was taken aback at the question, it came out of nowhere, and it was sort of unexpected. It didn't hold the hostility she had from earlier today.

He shrugged…"I didn't change it, my father did." She nodded while looking around the dining room like it was the first time she set foot in it. She grabbed the glass from the side of her plate and put it to her lips.

"I liked it better before…" She stated and he just stared at her as she continued eating.

He smiled slightly…"I like it better before too…" He agreed and she nodded as if that was plausible. None of them said anything for the rest of the meal.

**[**

**[**

**[**

**Happy ending of a chapter I think. Sorry for the wait, my lap top broke and I had to write this chapter over again. Sorry… I'm also working on another story, a new one, I've written a few chapters of it, but I'm not letting it out till after Christmas along with Indebted, the sequel to You Owe Me. I might actually let out Indebted around Christmas time.**


	5. unmasking the truth

**Chapter 5: unmasking the truth**

**[**

**[**

**[**

**INU POV**

He drummed his fingers on the surface of the desk as he thought over what to do next. He hesitated for a moment thinking deeply. He always had this problem; he found it extremely hard to end a movie. He'd write the full script in a matter of a few weeks, but he thought about the ending for months at a time. This script was no exception, he had written the whole thing in only a week, but it had taken him a year and a half just to write the ending dialogue, and now he only had a quarter of a scene left and he couldn't end it. He knew what he wanted to happen, but he didn't know how he wanted it to happen.

He sat up in frustration letting his eyes wonder to the wall ahead of him. It was bare, it didn't spike anything, but it did calm him slightly. He didn't get as frustrated as he used to when he was younger. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed himself away from the desk. He stared at nothing for awhile, and after a few minutes he rose from his seat. He was going to head downstairs when the phone on his desk began ringing.

He stood for a moment, then walked forward pressing the speaker button. "Hello…" He said. No one said anything. He dropped his self down onto the desk, leaning on it as he waited. "Hello…" he asked in a particularly annoyed voice.

"Hi…" a woman's voice said through the speaker. He furrowed his eyebrows before sitting down in his seat and pushing the chair into the desk. She didn't say anything more and he felt as if the voice was slightly familiar. A voice from his past…

"Is this Kaede?" He asked. The woman didn't say anything, and he sighed deeply before leaning back in his seat. "I'm going to hang up." He warned.

"No don't…is Kagome there?" She asked and he rolled his eyes while shifting his sight on the wall to his left.

"No she isn't…it's just me. Who is this?"

"It's Sango…" He sat up immediately when he heard her name. No wonder he recognized her voice. "How is she doing, I heard she's with you." She said in a whisper.

"Why are you speaking so softly?" He asked before taking a deep breath. She rolled her eyes while walking away from the mass of people behind her. She jogged into a secluded area. He waited for her to speak but she didn't, she was trying to sneak pass a pew producers into the empty dressing room up ahead. "Hey I don't have all day."

She ran forward walking into the room and closing the door behind her and turning. "I'm on set." She said as an excuse though that didn't tell him anything. She took a seat on the couch in the far back. "I don't have a lot of time. I heard she's with you, how is she?"

Inuyasha thought that over for a moment. "Shouldn't you know better than me?" He asked. Sango didn't say anything and he decided he'd sum her up as quickly as possible. "She's what they say she is." He said and that didn't make her feel good at all. Kagome used to be her closest friend, but after her parents passed away she had changed for the worst. She didn't want to have to explain that to Inuyasha, she hated coming to terms with it herself. "Hello…"

"Okay…" She said while soaking up what he said. "Can I come over?" She asked, he sighed not liking that idea at all."

"I don't think so…"

"I mean during your birthday, Miroku said he and Kouga were coming down, can I come too, please….I haven't seen her for a really long time. She won't talk to me." She said and though he wanted to say no, he could hear the anguish in her voice, and he decided he'd have to reconsider.

"Okay, fine, but only you." He warned, she smiled deeply and began saying a chorus of thanks. "Okay, whatever…" he mumbled while hanging up. He rolled his eyes as he dialed a number from the top of his head. It rung twice before a man picked up. "What the hell...why did you give Sango my number?" He snapped.

"You know my agent keeps my phone most of the time, what if that was him. You can't just scream anything you like…. You scared me." He said while sitting up in his seat. He took a moment to calm his pounding heart. "I wanted it to be like old times, you remember all of us hanging around the island during the summers, except without Kikyo, cause she's a lying whore." He mumbled while pressing the gas and bypassing the traffic light.

"So you decided that it'll be d_andy_ to invite anyone to the island." He asked and Miroku thought that over for a moment. He caught the sarcasm in his friend's voice. It rendered him slightly speechless. "That's why I hate it when you come every year; you're always taking it upon yourself to do whatever the hell you want."

"I didn't tell Ayame…I just told Sango, she wanted to know where Kagome was."

"I really don't care." He said, before sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair. "I'm already frustrated as it is. I didn't need you inviting people over…"

"Why so frustrated?" Miroku asked out of nowhere. "Has Kagome been walking around naked? Did she ask for you to have sex with her again…is the beach not sunny enough? Do you have too many hot maids walking around…how frustrating." Miroku said sarcastically making Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"I meant writing wise idiot. But yeah she has been doing that lately, and it's getting really hard to turn her down. I swear next time I might just give in." He said softly. He was surprised at how true the statement was. Miroku rolled his eyes while slowing down to take a right. "Anyway I've been trying to finish off the script…I can't."

"Isn't it based on your life…how hard can it be?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha leaned back in his seat. That was his sentiments exactly. None of them said anything and Miroku smiled slightly as a smile appeared on his face. "Well I don't understand why you don't just do it." He said and Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the change of topic. He rolled his eyes suddenly before drumming his fingers on the desk again.

"You know it's not really based on my life, it's actually based on…" He sighed in frustration; he wasn't going to explain his script to Miroku for the hundredth time. "It's not that simple, I'd be taking advantage of her." He said and Miroku thought that over. He didn't see how that was. "Plus I really don't know her…I mean I do but I don't anymore." He said with a shrug.

He nodded silently. "Oh I thought you were feeling awkward about it because she's you know… like your family." He said and Inuyasha scrunched his face up suddenly in complete disgust.

"Not at all Miroku, how do you figure?" He asked.

"Well not literally but you've known her since you were really little, and you know your dad and her dad were like brothers."

"You've known Sango since forever that never stops you from hitting on her." Miroku thought that over before agreeing that was in fact true. "Anyway…If I don't get it done it's just going to postpone my leaving." He said and Miroku widened his eyes suddenly. He didn't like that idea very much. "I mean I thought I was done, I thought I could go back and just write it, be done, but it's not happening." He said, "And I can't even concentrate, every time I focus I just… keep thinking…" he didn't want to admit his thoughts stayed on Kagome most of the time, but Miroku already sensed it. "My mind is on something else."

"You know why that is." Miroku said while sitting up. He slowed down as he got to his destination. "It's because you won't have sex with her." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, Miroku nodded harshly as if to punctuate on his findings. "It's true, it's true, you're having sexual frustration…"

"Sexual frustration really…." Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Besides you should do whatever she wants you too. Crazy chicks like Kagome could snap at any moment." He said as he slipped into a parking spot. "It's a known fact, one day she'll sneak in your room with a knife, that's when it's too late. She'll rape you then chop you up."

"Wow really." Inuyasha said while smiling. He knew he shouldn't laugh but he couldn't help but crack a smile, especially because Miroku sounded so serious. "I'll keep that in mind." He said while shifting his eyes to the closed lap top to his right. He narrowed his eyes slightly before turning away from it. "I'd love to know when this all started though. I think one of the reasons I'm hung up on her is because I only knew her when she was you know, sickly innocent Kagome. I wish I could have seen when she fell apart…"

"Wow you're a jerk…"

"No not in that way, I just feel like I could help her more if i did."

He unsnapped his seatbelt before rolling his eyes. "Why do you want to help her…you'll be in that damn island forever Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you go around finding every damn aspect of her life that got her in this situation, you'll be there forever…she's un-help-able…she started acting this way after her parents died one after the other, besides Souta and Kaede you're the only family she has. All you can really do for her is exactly what they've done. Put her somewhere alone where she can't hurt herself and let her deal with it. Please don't make Kagome your problem. You're finally ready to come home and she's already stopping you from writing. "

"Nobody's un-help-able Miroku…a lot of people lose their parents. They get over it eventually."

Miroku shook his head as he climbed out of his car. "Not Kagome…her life was already fucked up before that. You probably don't know the Kagome Higurashi theory, it's the scientific study that whatever wrong that can possibly happen in her life, does, and it happens ten times worse than imaginable."

"Wow, you think of that all by yourself." Inuyasha said and Miroku rolled his eyes as he closed his car door and turned towards the paparazzi.

"Believe whatever you want to." He said with a shrug. "I have to go anyway. I'll call you later." He said and before he could hang up Inuyasha did. He sat up and grabbed the laptop sitting on the desk. Miroku didn't know it, but he just gave him an idea. He wasn't there when Kagome had her break down, but what was stopping him from seeing it. He could look up her interviews, her red carpet appearances, fan videos of her from any year. He could find out how she handled herself, how she dealt with lost. When she put an end to movies, when she started, he wouldn't be able to have complete insight, but he'd get pretty damn close.

He typed her name into the search engine; the first thing that popped up was an article that read. _'Where has Kagome Higurashi gone?'_ A few other followed suit. It seemed to be the trending topic. A lot of people speculated that she was where he was. It was widely known that Inuyasha Takashi wasn't dead. The media knew he was in hiding. Most of his scripts were picked up as movies. When they were released they had his name posted as the writer. That told people that he was somewhere, but where, they didn't know. They thought she was in the same place, but every story about where that place might be was different.

He searched her biographies, most of them were fan based and her official was cut off at the end of her movie career. Some other mega fan sites had listed some possible movie roles she could do or they wanted to see her in. Most of the sites were abandoned, some kept up hope. He found a few accurate unbiased biographies that had listed her as not being active as an actress; she wasn't active as a model either, not since she was around seventeen. It began with her year of birth, her family heritage. Her father had been a director when he was younger, before retiring to take over his family business. It talked about her relation to him; his father was her god father. It mentioned her parent's death and then talked about her departing from modeling. It bounced around her last few movie rolls. He scanned the biography finding something that peaked his interest.

_…After her mother's death Kagome had retired from modeling, stating in an interview: "it was something my mom was very into for me, but I don't think I was really all that into it…it's hard to do something that we sort of did together when she's gone…"_ He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. That was an interview he wanted to see. It seemed a bit off to him. He continued reading more of the article pausing to take in her father's death. He had died in a car crash near her mother's gravestone. She wasn't in town at the time, she was filming a movie, she hadn't gone to his funeral or the wake. She took only his town house and gave everything off to her brother.

The movie she had been filming during the time of her father's death was the last one she ever did. The article spanned off into 2 differences in personality. The differences after her mother's death, and the differences after her father's death. Her early retirement, her withdrawal from the media, and finally her present life. He started with her character change after her mom's death. It stated that her mother passed away when she was seventeen from unknown health causes. Kagome had stopped showing up to modeling shoots, and without any question she just out of nowhere stopped. She left various contracts for future movies that she didn't feel like fulfilling. She had a small break in her career but she came back a few months later. The article listed change in not only movie roles from young adult films to adult films, to even a shift in her social habits. He found it weird that after her mother's death she seemed to go out more, it said at some point she even seemed happier. He minimized the current web screen and opened up a new tab.

He typed in the search engine. _"Kagome Higurashi's first interview after mother's death."_ The video popped up after a few modifications. It was on a celebrity website under an article that read. _"Don't call it a comeback."_ He noticed the video was dated six years back. He widened the screen and pressed play. A woman sitting behind a desk began talking._ "Don't call it a comeback, mega star Kagome Higurashi has returned with a brand new movie. It seemed like she had thrown away her career after her mother was found dead in their town house home from an unverified illness. The actress shielded from the paparazzi for some time, before neglecting to attend her rehearsals or modeling shoots. But Kagome is back a lot stronger now with a brand new movie, and we have her first interview since the break."_ The video panned out into a studio. A man with a microphone sat down.

_"We are on the set of Kagome's brand new movie; she's here to talk about not only her advancement to more serious roles, but her small departure from the world of acting."_ The camera zeroed in on her. She had on a casual summer dark blue dress. It was brighter than what he was used to seeing her in. The color captured her eyes and highlighted her already gorgeous face. Her hair was straight, thick, and flowed to her shoulders. She had a huge smile on her face as she focused her attention on the camera. _"So Kagome, our condolences, how are you holding up."_

She nodded as her smile faltered a bit. "I'm doing well, it's been hard, but I have my dad and my brother helping me." She told the man. It wasn't until then he realized how forced her smile was. How tensed she sat in her seat. He paused the video before the man could speak. She had been gripping the armrest of the seat with her nails. She seemed extremely uncomfortable. He played the video while watching her body language it confused him a bit. He couldn't accurately assess her if he couldn't think back to how she acted before. He had to dig deeper. He let his eyes shift to the bottom of the screen. He was wondering why he was doing this. Why was he compelled to know what had corrupted Kagome.

It was hard for him to believe that this was now her. He had known her his whole life, Kagome was innocent, happy, and sickly good by nature. He knew that much and he was more than shocked to see how she had turned out. He was about to play the video once more when he heard a soft knock on the door. He turned in his seat for a moment before closing the lap top and rising up. He opened the door to his study. No one was there, just like he predicted. He closed the door and walked forward to the closed double doors of the hall. He unlocked the door and opened it; standing on the other side of the door was one of his help. She seemed nervous when she took him in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I was just wondering if you were planning on eating today?"She asked, he crossed his eyebrows. "Mrs. Higurashi didn't eat at all today, and we're about to serve dinner, so I…"

"Oh yeah I am…sorry about that."He said while closing the door behind him and locking it. The woman walked down stairs as he followed. She stopped suddenly at the bottom of the steps and turned to face him.

"Is Mrs. Higurashi eating too?" She asked and he shrugged while letting her continue into the dining room. She walked quickly into the kitchen as he took his seat at the head of the table. He looked down at a few letters that waited him. He opened one envelope while one of the help came in with a single plate. He smiled gently her way before setting his eyes on the chair across from him.

"So what has she done all day?" He asked and the woman followed his glance to the chair too.

She placed the plate down and shrugged. "I haven't seen her all day. She came out really early this morning and asked for some pain medication. I don't think she's feeling well." He nodded in understanding while putting the letter down and grabbing his fork. He was about to place the fork into the food when he began getting an uneasy feeling.

He looked up as the woman made her way towards the kitchen. "Wait, so she hasn't eaten anything?" He asked. The woman turned around and nodded. The uneasy feeling got worse. He thought something over quickly. "What did you give her?" She turned around in confusion. "What pain medication did you give her?"

"Uh…I don't know I didn't give it to her….she asked where it was…." He rose up from his spot suddenly. She watched in shock as he took off. He slid himself passed the piano room and into the long hall filled with guest rooms. The first room on his left was closed like the others while the second one was filled with suitcases and boxes. He stared towards it before focusing his attention to the closed room to his left. He knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. No one said anything and he could feel his heart begin pounding excessively. He knocked on the door for the second time.

"Kagome….Kagome…." He said but he got no answer. He was beginning to get a bad feeling. He didn't know why, but he could feel it in the center of his gut, something was wrong. He put a hand on the door knob, the door was locked. He knocked once more before turning and unlocking the door. He pushed it open; the first thing that hit him was the sour smell of cigarette smoke. It clouded the room, and caused him to narrow his eyes. He looked around noticing more suitcases and piles of wet clothes sitting around the room. There were a few cigarette packages on the floor as he walked deeper in the room. A soft wind took over him and he looked up catching the open window, he let his eyes shift to the floor.

He actually felt his heart stop suddenly as he witnessed a lifeless body. She laid wearing only a white oversized shirt, she was blue and pale, her eyes closed and her mouth partially open. He ran towards her shaking her. She didn't move, he continued but she seemed to be gone. Her body was cold and frail looking. He put his finger to her throat and he felt relief go through him when he felt the soft steady beating of her heart. He picked her up gently in his arms and turned for the door. He quickened his pace to a slow jog. One of the help walked towards him, worry evident on her face.

"She took some of the painkillers, the one Mr. Tashio brought last year for his arm." She said softly and he knew exactly what she was talking about. He nodded as she looked down at Kagome. "Is she dead?" She said in shock as her eyes widened.

He shook his head. "No. she's just a little tired." He lied while passing her and making his way out to the lobby. He ran up the stairs turning down the hall towards his bedroom. He kicked the door open with his leg before setting her down on the bed. He went back to his door and locked it. He returned to her quickly putting a finger to her nose. Her breathing was shallow. "Okay Kagome…" He whispered as he took a deep breath and placed two cupped hands onto her chest. He pumped quickly and steadily, he wasn't sure if that was what he was supposed to do, but he knew her breathing was way too shallow. He lowered his face to hers, he could feel her breath on his nose, but it was barely there. He needed to wake her up; he slowly lowered his lips to hers and began blowing air into her.

He couldn't tell if it was working and his nerves began turning into frustration which later began turning into pure fear. He took a deep breath while looking down at her pale face. "Come on wake up Kagome…come on…" He whispered while shaking her, she didn't budge. "Don't do this to me." He said while pushing his lips back onto her cold ones. He blew more air into her, but it didn't seem to do anything, he was about to give up when he felt her chest heave up suddenly. He looked down at her. She was still unconscious but he had a feeling she was on the brink. He lifted her up gently and walked towards the open door at the end of his room. He opened it up revealing his extremely large bathroom. He walked down to the shower on his right and placed her on the floor. He turned the shower on letting cold water drench her. As soon as the water fell she heaved upwards and her eyes opened suddenly. He felt relief come over him. He turned off the shower as she began coughing hysterically. He walked towards her, but as he did she began trying to shuffle herself up. "Are you okay?" He asked as she crawled/ran her way to his toilet. He watched as she began letting out the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He scrunched his face in disgust as he heard her gag reflex heave her stomach into the toilet.

That didn't stop him from slowly walking towards her. He picked up her long wet hair and tossed it to her back. Her long white shirt clung to her petite figure. He could see the outline of her bare ass. She was completely naked under the shirt. Did she believe in clothes? She gagged again before backing up and placing a hand to her lips, wiping off anything she might have missed. Her face was still extremely pale and still a bit blue.

He didn't say anything for awhile, but as she placed her hands on her face he decided to say something. "What were you thinking?" He demanded, and though he didn't mean to be so harsh, that question kept swarming around his head. "How much oxycontin did you take?" He asked. That made her look up suddenly. He remembered the medication had been left there when Miroku broke his arm last year.

She didn't say anything; she sort of narrowed her eyes and pushed her hands through her hair. She was shaking very lightly and he turned around in complete realization. She must have been cold, that made sense he just drowned her in ice cold water. He walked back into his room grabbing the sweat shirt he ran in this morning. "It might be a bit strong." He said while handing it to her. She didn't take it so he dropped it on her. "I ran in it this morning…" He said as she slowly pulled it over her drenched body. It drowned her completely but it seemed to actually keep her warm. He stood a few inches from her just staring. "So are you going to tell me what was running through your head?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." She mumbled softly as she stared at the wall across from her. He stared for a moment before scratching his head and trying to form words to say.

He didn't want to come off as an asshole, but he could feel his temper coming out, and though he usually didn't get too angry anymore, he was simmering. "That's funny…" He said suddenly. "It's funny that you'd say it's none of my business when less than ten minutes ago I was lifting your lifeless body off the floor. So I have to disagree, it's a little bit of my business." He said sarcastically.

She turned to look at him and he sighed abruptly. "Listen I know you've been going through a lot lately, but suicide should never be an…."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." She snapped. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, then what were you doing overdosing on pain medication." She closed her eyes in frustration before rising slowly from her spot. He watched as she paused to let blood rush through her legs before walking out of his bathroom. He let her leave only slightly before walking only a step forward and grabbing her by the arm. That halted her easily, she was still so weak. "Not so fast." He said while yanking her gently towards him. He walked forward and though she fought him with little energy. He was easily able to steer her where he wanted her to go. He let go of her arm and placed his hands on her shoulders. He stirred her out of his room down the hall and towards the locked hall.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked softly. She had stopped fighting and allowed him to weakly transport her to the other end of the hall. She felt unusually weak, and her will to fight ran out a quarter of the way. She felt drowsy almost as if she could collapse at any moment. He sensed that immediately and slowed his pace.

"Stay with me…" He said while standing in his spot. She fell back and he opened his arms catching her suddenly. "Kagome…" He whispered. She hadn't completely passed out. She tried to regain her balance. "Let me carry you…"

"No I'm fine." She snapped while walking forward. He kept a wary eye on her as he dug into his pocket for the key. He unlocked the double doors and waited for her to walk forward. She did, and he found it a bit weird and out of character for her to follow orders with no discretion. It made him wonder how much she actually took.

"Are you okay?" He asked while closing the door behind him. She didn't say anything she just tried desperately to keep herself afloat. She swayed back and he ran to catch her. "Okay, up you go." He said while whisking her off her feet.

She squirmed a bit in his arms. "I can walk myself." She whispered, but after awhile she settled in his arms and didn't say anything. He opened the door to his study easily. He hadn't locked it before; he went in and shut the door with his foot. He looked around the room searching for somewhere to put her. He looked down, she appeared to be sleeping, and though he was no medical expert he didn't think that was a good idea. He moved her making her shift suddenly. Her eyes opened slowly revealing breath taking blue eyes.

"I think you have to stay awake for awhile." He whispered to her. She shifted a bit in his arms, and he walked deeper in the room. He lowered himself and set her on the floor. She scrunched into a ball while hugging herself. He kept his eyes on her while turning towards his desk. He walked over to his phone; he looked through his desk looking for a significant piece of scratch paper. He found it after a few minutes; it had a number on it. He dialed it quickly and as it rung he walked towards her. He kneeled down and shook her awake. She moved away from him in frustration. "Come on Kagome…" He said, and even though he was a combination of upset, scared, and annoyed, he couldn't hide the compassion that came over him.

The phone rang twice and suddenly someone picked up. It was a man and he turned to face the phone. "Hello, Myoga…" He said suddenly.

"Yes, may I ask whose speaking?" He got up from his spot next to Kagome. "It's Inuyasha." Myoga froze at that and stared at the wall across him.

"Hello, Inuyasha, how's things going, how's Kagome?" He asked as his heart began beating over time. He suspected something was amiss, he could feel it.

"Not too good, I'm afraid Kagome isn't doing well...she overdosed…"

"That's impossible." Myoga said while standing up. "We confiscated all illegal narcotics from her before her trip." He said, Inuyasha raised both his eye brows. He now knew officially why she had taken the pills, but he also knew that a majority of the rumors about Kagome was true.

"It was pain medication." He whispered while turning to look at her. She was moving slightly in her spot. "The problem is the closest thing I have to a hospital is on the other end of the island. There's no way I'm going to get her there today. She woke up, but I'm not particularly skilled at this…"

"She's alive, she's awake." He said in relief and Inuyasha rolled his eyes while backing up towards her body. "Keep her awake, what pain medication was it? It wouldn't be the first time…" Myoga muttered, but Inuyasha ignored him as he crouched down near Kagome.

"You got to stay awake." He whispered. "It was Oxycotin, I don't think she took too much, with her weight, she'd be a goner if she did." He said, Myoga soaked that in for a moment.

"Well you can't pump her stomach, but she's not completely unconscious, so that's good." He said while sitting back in his seat. He awakened his computer and began typing things in. He looked up at the various information being displayed. "Has she vomited?"

"Yeah, a bit earlier…"

"That's good, Oxycotin causes nausea, and it's safe to vomit." He said while skimming through more. "I'd still not allow her to sleep; she needs to expel the rest though." Inuyasha thought that over before sighing deeply. "Sit her up." He shook her gently then pulled her up. He leaned her against the closest available wall. She sat up and as she did he watched as her face twisted into disgust, her face turned a pale green and she launched forward. She ran to the room across his study. Thank god it was in fact a bathroom. He turned towards the speaker phone.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" He said, and almost instantly Myoga knew what he was talking about. He could hear the anger lining his voice. "I mean you send her here to live with me, can I get some fucking Intel. Maybe I would have thrown everything out of my medicine cabinet, I don't know…" He said while crossing his arm. He felt an uncertainty fill the pit of his stomach. He didn't feel good about being away from her for so long.

"I'm sorry…" Myoga whispered. "It's just that…I was afraid you wouldn't take her."

"Your damn right I wouldn't have." He said while rotating himself towards the door. "I shouldn't have to be dealing with this. What's wrong with her?"

Myoga paused slightly. He didn't know how to sum Kagome up in words that would fulfill Inuyasha's query. He sighed deeply, "I don't know Inuyasha, she's sick." He said, and the shocking candor in his voice had shivers running through him. "People say she hasn't been the same since her dad died, some say it was after her mother died, but in reality she changed as soon as she signed that first film contract. She didn't have the spirit for it. It destroyed her….I'm sure you can relate."

Inuyasha stumbled in his spot slightly. "You think she'll get better?" He asked silently.

Myoga caught the slight concern in his voice, and he smiled slightly. "If we don't all give up on her, maybe." He said, but in reality he didn't see it happening. He thought Kagome was completely lost, all their was left to do was maintain her. Make sure she didn't kill herself, wind up in jail. There was really no saving her, she was already dead.

"I'll hold that to you." Inuyasha mumbled while walking forward. He didn't bother saying bye. He just pressed the end button and walked out of the room. "Kagome…." He said while opening the door to the bathroom. He paused when he witnessed her sitting on the floor near the toilet. She had her arms around her knees as she stared at the floor. "You look a lot better." He lied. She still looked like shit. Her face was so pale, and she was still damp from being soaked in the shower. She did seem like she could hold herself up though. He stopped at the door frame. "I think you'll survive to see another day." He said with a soft smile.

She didn't say anything, she just stared at the wall ahead. His own smile faded slightly and he sighed slightly. "I'm going back into the office." He said, "You think you'll be okay?" He asked. She didn't say anything she just stared forward and he bowed out leaving her there.

{

{

**INU POV**

**The** **next morning**

**(8:30)**

"How was she?" He asked the help as she placed the plate next to him. He had Kagome on extreme watch since last night. She didn't go or do anything without someone monitoring her. He hadn't gotten any messages during the night, so he assumed she was fine.

"She's on her way here." The woman said while pouring coffee into the cup. He smiled her way and she returned it with a bit of a blush. She walked away, back into the kitchen. He picked up his fork and placed it into diced potatoes. He was about to place one in his mouth when he sensed her. The smell of the ocean mingled with her own naturally sweet scent, but she wasn't consumed by it like she usually was. He didn't turn to glimpse at her but when she passed him he took her in fully.

She was completely dry and from an untrained eye she wore what looked like a black bikini with a tank top over it, but in actuality she only had on underwear and her bra. She obviously didn't seem to believe a bathing suit was a necessity. What took him by surprise was that she didn't appear to be wet at all, as if she didn't bother to get into the water. Her hair was dry and filled with volume as it trailed down the small of her back. He could see her petite frame completely as she took a seat in her usual spot.

"You're looking better." He said as she stared down at her food. She looked up at him when he spoke. Her face was still a bit pale, but not sickly so like yesterday. Her hair framed her perfect face pristinely, but she quickly tossed it back as she tore a grape from its vine. She took a small bite as she stared at him. He smiled smugly "Looks like your back to normal…"

"Thank you…" She said interrupting him suddenly. It caught him by surprised, and he swore if he had something in his mouth he would have choked.

"You're very welcome… I'm sure you would have done the same for me." He said after his initial shock faded slightly. She smiled to herself as she pushed another grape into her mouth. She looked up at him and for the first time he actually saw humor touch her dark blue eyes. It was remarkably gorgeous. "I guess not…"

"I wouldn't know what to do…" She mumbled and he smiled slightly himself while looking down. He did it partially to hide from her overly perfect glance. He let some of the tension from the conversation slip before looking up again. She was staring at her coffee cup at the middle of the table. He didn't believe that she wanted to end her life; he actually began to think she might have been a bit horrified at the concept.

**[**

**[**

**Review please, I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. warming up

**Chapter 6: warming up**

**[**

**[**

**[**

**INU POV**

He still couldn't let her too far without following her. He was constantly afraid that she'd revert back, and he'd be back in the same situation he was two days ago. Today he wanted to devote to writing, but she stayed on his mind, and instead he was at the window of an upstairs room looking at her as she scaled the beach.

She hadn't gotten too far in the sea, she only walked the shore getting her feet wet as the wind picked up and thrashed her jet black hair every which way. She was in her standard position, crossing her arms as if she was cold, yet on her person all she wore was a long wrap. She hadn't noticed him yet, but as she walked further and further to the left she walked deeper into the water. The deeper she got the more unnerving he felt.

She walked into the tide letting the water stop at her knees. He stepped further into the window wanting to see more. He decided he'd switch to the balcony for an even closer look. He told himself he only watched her to make sure no harm came to her, but in honesty something else lingered in that obsession. He thought maybe it was just curiosity, he wanted to know more about who she had become, but even he knew it was much more than that.

He opened the door to the balcony seeing a better view of the beach. She had stepped away from the general view of the mansion and was off to the right. She had her arms rummaging at something at her back. He couldn't really tell from this distance, but after a few undoing she pulled off her cardigan and carelessly dropped it into the ocean. He stepped closer into the balcony watching her naked body from the back only for a slight moment until she dived head first into the water. She began swimming further until he couldn't detect her. He didn't think anything of it, thinking she was just swimming, but after a moment he became more and more anxious. She never resurfaced, she stayed down. There was no sign of her in the tide. He could feel his heart beat increasing until he couldn't just stand still. He turned away from the balcony and rushed out into the hall and down the spiraling stairs. He gave no notice to any of the help, he just opened the door and quickly rushed to the beach.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. How was he to know she wasn't just swimming. Maybe he wasn't looking in the right spot, but still as he made it to the beach he couldn't see her. He looked around rushing further to the right. He told himself he'd just call her name, if she responded he'd leave it alone. "Kagome..." He called. She didn't surface. He ran closer to the right, before deciding that he'd have to go into the water.

He had his hands on his shirt, pulling it up while walking deeper into the ocean when he saw her. She was heading farther from the mansion but closer to the shore. She wasn't too far from him, just to the right. He had mistaken her for going deeper into the current, when she was actually swimming against it. He felt instantly embarrassed for being so protective. He had asked a few of the help to keep an eye on her. If they hadn't seen any case to be alarmed, than why should he? Still he took a deep breath feeling releaved as he watched her naked form trail farther too the right. He decided at that moment he'd actually head home, but as he walked Kagome turned facing him, having heard and noticed him calling her name. At first she was angry. Who the hell was he? Her protector, now he felt like he could come to her aid anytime she was in distress. She only had to look up at the various balconies to know that he had been watching her.

**{**

**{**

**KAG POV**

When she left the tide and heard him calling her name her anger made her ignore him, but as she watched him take a deep breath and exhale in relief something different came over her. She had never thought about it like that, but what if he was generally concerned. She hadn't had anyone who generally cared for her in awhile. Yeah she had her grandma, Sango, Souta, but she had a way of pushing them away, and their was something about Inuyasha that told her he wouldn't be pushed as easily.

**(couple hours...)**

She stayed on the beach longer just staring at the shore until hunger over came her. She couldn't help but let her mind drift towards him as she turned from the beach towards the mansion. She was confused more than anything, why he went through so much to revive her? Why did he treat her so well when she treated him horribly? As soon as she got halfway to the beach house one of the help came out with a long sweater and a towel. They had been extremely observant as of lately, and Kagome had a feeling that was Inuyasha's doing as well.

"Lunch is being served in a few minutes. Would you like to eat in the dining room?" One of them asked. She just nodded as she pulled on the sweater. It fell above her knees and she knew it was Inuyasha's. She walked past a few of the help going towards the double doors of the mansion. She walked off to the right towards the dining room expecting to see him. He was always early, but he wasn't there.

She sat waiting and when the help finally sat down a leafy looking salad she just stared at it. Where was he? She picked up a fork telling herself she didn't care. She had skipped breakfast, and she didn't care about seeing him then. So why now when she sat down and he wasn't in his spot she was so concerned. She told herself she was just curious. One of the help came by with a wine bottle in hand. It wasn't full. It had just enough to fill her flask. That's what they did to ensure she wouldn't ask for the entire bottle. It was a trick Myoga had created and she knew that he must of communicated it to Inuyasha. It served her right any how, for seeming so weak in front of him the other day. She pulled her feet up watching the dark red liquid hit the glass. It sort of memorized her and though she hadn't expected to say anything she turned towards the young woman pouring the bottle. "Where is he?" She asked.

The help looked down catching her glance. "In his study." She said and she nodded knowingly...

**{**

**{**

**INU POV:**

"I can edit it if you'd like…" He said while typing away at the computer. The man on the other line seemed a bit pleased by that idea. "I just need to know exactly what direction you want the story line to go." He paused as he lost his train of thought. He minimized the document and closed the laptop. He hated when that happened. Usually he'd have to drop everything he was doing. It helped most of the time to jog his memory. "You know what…" he said suddenly. The director on the other line waited for him to continue. "Let me actually call you back." Before he could even stutter on the other line he hung up quickly.

He stared ahead at the wall trying to think back to what the main character was trying to convey. It was on the tip of his tongue and as he stared ahead at the wall his mind wandered into something else completely. He didn't know why but all of a sudden now that the fear of her drowning had ended he had a vivid picture of her naked body as she walked through the water. The image of her long wavy hair thrashing in the wind.

He pushed away from the desk slightly hoping that would disorient his thoughts. It was around 4 and she hadn't come to breakfast and he had missed lunch. He wasn't actually too hungry, but he could of eaten. He just had so much work to do and if he went downstairs and saw her that would be all he'd think about. It was a realization that occurred to him as soon as he left the beach earlier in the afternoon. He was too concerned with her well being, that's what he told himself. Than there were the things about her that had to do with _just_ her. They played constantly in his head, the way she held herself, the way she spoke. He had no excuse for that.

He didn't want it to be awkward between them though. So he was constantly telling himself to leave her alone. Don't go looking for her just because she skipped a meal. He had a good amount of his maid staff watching her. None of them had said anything. That must have meant she was good, safe, fine.

He only contemplated that for a moment before sliding back into the desk. He was about to lift the laptop when he heard a soft shallow knock on the door. The first thing that went through his mind was 'dinner,' but it was only 4. "Come in." He announced. He lifted the lap top any way and pressed a random key to awaken it. No one had entered his study and he turned around to check if he had locked the door. It wasn't, "I said come in…it should be unlocked." He said even louder. Still no one entered…"okay suit yourself." He mumbled while rereading the last line he had written moments earlier. He was only midway through the sentence when he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was because he hadn't eaten, but he knew it was because he could still sense the woman on the other side of the door. He sighed annoyed while turning in his seat. He was about to get up and pull the door open when he heard the knob twist itself.

He watched for a moment before turning back towards his desk. He waited till he felt the opening of the door to continue reading. He didn't bother turning around though he could admit he was interested to see who it was. "Did you hear me say you could come in?" He asked as he heard the door slowly close behind him.

No one said anything and he didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He knew her scent, especially when she had been to the beach. It mingled with the salt in the ocean perfectly. His blood began scorching and he felt his heart pick up. He turned slowly in his seat taking her in. She had one of his older sweaters that he no longer wore and that was all. Her long black hair had mostly dried and it was tossed to the left where it cascaded down one shoulder. She had her arms behind her back while she leaned against the door. His mouth instantly dried as he stared at her, she on the other hand was looking around the room. Things had been especially awkward between them since she had said her 'thank you' yesterday morning. He had no idea where they stood. "Hi..." He mumbled and she let her dark blue eyes fall on him.

She didn't say anything she just walked forward towards a book shelf and stared at it. He watched as she fingered old letters and read the spines of books. She noticed something in the series, he could tell by the interest that showed in her eyes. It was the same one that showed when he mentioned they should go to the other side of the island. He wanted desperately to speak to her, but he had no idea what to say. He decided to make small talk. "so you like the beach?" He asked and she turned at that, but something else lit her endearing features.

"You called me today?" She stated questioning. He sat up in his seat not understanding. "When I was on the beach, what did you want?" She asked and he just stared at her. He didn't know what to say, he had no words. "You remember?" She asked while stepping closer. Her eyes only shifted away from him momentarily to look at the computer screen. When he noticed he turned closing the laptop. She didn't seem fazed.

"I..." he stuttered still trying to find what to say. "I was looking out the balcony and I saw you diving...I thought you, I thought you weren't going to resurface." He admitted she watched his face for awhile almost as if she didn't believe him. After awhile she shifted her view again. There was something about him that unsettled her. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was because she believed that with every good act he did, a bad one was lurking. It wasn't so much that she didn't believe people changed, it was just that she believed that they regressed and reverted for the worse.

"What does whether I resurface have to do with you?" She asked and he didn't have an answer for that. At least not an answer he wanted to admit. She waited patiently to hear what he'd say. She told herself that was the only reason she came up here, to find out. He didn't say anything and she looked away again. "You know it's not your job to save me?" She muttered and he thought it over for a moment.

"Than whose is it?" He asked and she just stared not knowing what to say. It was an unexpected answer to a question that she didn't want an answer to.

She turned away from him taken a bit off guard. That was something that almost never happened to her. She never really cared about anything enough to be taken off guard. She looked around the room, it was almost bare, there wasn't much to see, but she was always fascinated by detail. She could find the littlest detail in a white room, it was a talent that helped her acting wise."What is this room to you?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"It's a study. I work in here." She nodded while looking around.

"What do you work on?" He was taken aback by the question. She could so easily jump from one topic to another. It was a bit weird, but Kagome had never been normal. Even before her break down, when she was fun loving and innocent. It was almost as if she was too much so.

"Scripts, movies, I write scripts now." she turned at that and he spotted the little bit of interest in her eyes so he continued. "There mostly what other people tell me to write. Nothing big, like if they want some sad movie about a dog I write it. They usually have something they want to happen in the end. I don't write a lot of original stuff. Only one or two, but I haven't given it to anyone, I sort of want to be the one to direct it." She waited just looking at him, almost as if she wanted to hear more. He didn't know what else to say so he just stared back at her.

"You just write scripts nothing else. No books." He shook his head implying 'no' and she turned away from him. "That's so useless. Books are a lot more substantial than scripts, movies, or anything like that."

"Well that's your opinion I guess..."

"It's just that books have more detail." She said cutting him off. "they have more emotion, and they have more of a story. Scripts are usually just dialogue. It's up to the directors and the actors to put the story in it." He nodded not knowing what to say. He had never had an actual conversation for this long with her. It was so weird how opinionated she was. He hadn't expected that. He had thought she didn't care. " You know that book." She said while walking back to the book shelf. "The blue jay's route." She pulled it out. It was a small insignificant book that was caught in between two bigger ones. In order to pull it out she had to separate it from the rest. "My dad used to read it to me when we'd come over..." She said and all of a sudden her voice trailed off. He was almost sad to hear she was done so soon. He wanted her to continue but she didn't, she just stared at the book for a really long time.

"What's it about?" He asked wanting to hear her speak again. He wanted to hear her opinions. When she spoke he could remember the old Kagome so vividly. The one who spoke endlessly about senseless insignificant things like books, flowers, movies. She used to be so innocent.

"The old house used to be filled with books." She said looking up at him, but he wouldn't dare say anything to stop her. "That's what I wanted to be when I grew older." She stated, but it seemed like she was talking to herself.

"What...what did you want to be?" He asked and she shrugged as if the thought was insignificant.

"An author, I wanted to put the stories in the books, I never really wanted to act them out." She looked through the pages of the small thin book touching them as if they'd come to life some how. Just the sight of them enacted memories, and memories always made her heart rush and emotions run vividly. Every time she explored another side of the beach the same thing happened. She was starting to begin to think memories weren't as bad as she had thought they were.

"Than why were you an actress?" He asked and she tensed up at the question. He cursed himself for asking it before quickly changing the subject. "Why do you think scripts don't tell stories. I think they do." She turned at that. He had expected her to walk away, but there was a new passion in her that wasn't before. Whatever it was it had driven her up here and she wasn't ready to leave.

"Yeah they tell the outline of a story, but have you ever read a script. It's just dialogue. You don't get to see what the characters are seeing. You don't get to feel what they're feeling. Only once the film comes out can you get the general idea, but you'll never know what's on _her_ mind unless you read it in a book." It made sense to him, but he didn't say anything. He watched her for awhile. She placed the book on top of the book shelf.

"You can have it." He said and she turned to look at him. She had no one easily read emotion on her face. "If you want the book you can have it. It's no big deal. I've never even noticed it."

She stared down at it for awhile before pushing it against her chest. Almost as if it was something vulnerable to be cherished. She seemed so overwhelmed with his gesture that when she looked up her expression was so grateful. Almost like he had went back into the past and delivered her dead parents back to her. He thought that maybe the book was a piece of her father that she wasn't expecting to get back."Thanks..." she mumbled, making him yet again shockingly apparent that the word was in her vocabulary.

"No problem."

She looked back down at the book, before glancing up at him again."So why didn't you eat lunch?" She asked and he tapped silently on the arm rest of his office chair, just thinking of a response. He had so much things clouding his mind. Like the idea that she noticed. And the idea she could be so appreciative for a small petty children's book. She was so complicated yet very simple, it was just a missing piece he hadn't found connecting her emotions together. "I wasn't hungry." He said and she nodded. "Did you miss me?" He asked jokingly but it didn't register to her. Instead she turned away from him towards the door.

She paused near it staring down. He didn't know what she was looking at. Her long black hair covered her face. It seemed as if she was contemplating something. She suddenly turned to face him, raising the book up."Thank you for this...really, it means a lot to me."

She placed a hand on the door knob but before she could leave he sat up."Wait..." He called out. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to leave. He just didn't. "Stay... I mean...have a seat." She turned looking at the extra chair near his desk.

She stared at it for an unusual amount of time before looking up at him again. "Why?" She asked bluntly. He didn't have an answer for that, and she knew he didn't. She still waited for a response that never came before turning to face the door again. He watched her as she left just staring at the door for awhile after...

**{**

**{**

**Dinner**

He sat down at his usual spot in the dining room. Like usual she wasn't there, she was usually late. One of the help came by with a plate in her hands. He didn't say anything to her but when she finally set it down he looked up. "How is she?" He asked and she knew automatically what he meant.

"She's fine. She went back to her room for the rest of the day. She's on her way to dinner now." She said while smiling down and turning. He said his usual thanks as he pulled out a fork. He didn't know exactly what he was eating, it looked like seafood, but he couldn't tell what type. He didn't seem too concerned though. He placed a fork into his mouth. As he chewed another help came in with a second plate setting it on Kagome's spot, and almost as if by signal her scent minus the sea rushed into the room. He looked straight forward seeing her automatically. It seemed as if she took a shower and on her person she wore just a tank top. It was striped black and a dark blue. He knew he should have been used to it by now, but he didn't think he'd ever be.

Her long legs were on display and he could make out her black silk underwear from below. The tank top only stopped at the top of her hips. She crossed her arms as she walked almost like she was cold. Her long black hair was in a wet bun confirming his suspicion that she had just taken a shower. The help who had placed her food in its spot looked up, and when she spotted her with just a tank top and nothing else she widened her eyes.

Kagome didn't seem fazed though, she just walked passed her towards the far end of the table. She stared at her food for a moment. It was some sort of vegetarian pasta. It looked exactly like his own food but minus the sea food. She looked up at him, and he quickly tore his eyes from her and looked down at his plate. He didn't say anything but he could sense her getting closer to him. He didn't know why and after awhile when his curiosity peaked he looked up at her. She was standing near him her plate in her hand. She wasn't looking at him though, she just pulled up the chair beside him and placed the plate in it's place and sat down. He was obviously shocked that she'd actually sit next to him. It didn't seem to unnerve her. She was fine, as she sat she tucked her legs under her giving him a good view of her inner thighs before pushing forward in her seat.

She picked up her fork and placed it in the pasta and he just stared at her. The help came back with a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine. When she noticed Kagome's seat change she had to back track herself for a moment before going to the front of the table. She placed both the wine glasses down and poured her's first then his. She placed the rest of the bottle near Inuyasha away from Kagome who she had been warned was liable to drink a whole bottle if not watched.

He waited till she left before looking up at Kagome. "So you've actually decided to sit next to me." He said. She was actually unusually close. The chair that had been on the side of the table she slightly moved it so it was touching his own. Even her plate was only centimeters from touching his. He didn't know what to think, but he was slightly pleased. She glanced up at him for a moment.

"I went outside earlier today." She stated and he waited patiently for her to continue. She didn't seem as if she was going to. It made him ponder the statement for a moment but after a while she moved her petite form to the right so she was facing him. "I saw a jet taking off on the other side of the island." She said. And he took in her gorgeous face, he could tell she was asking a question instead of stating it. He knew the answer to it too, he wondered if he should tell her. He didn't know why he had to ask himself first, but he had his suspicions.

"Yeah that's the help." He told her and she waited wanting to hear more. The interest in her dark blue eyes had returned again. And he began to actually love the questioning glance she sometimes threw his way. It had him completely forgetting what he had been talking about and he sat up dropping his fork and picking up a napkin from beside his plate. He wiped his already clean mouth. "Have you ever ridden in a boat before?" He asked and she stared at him. He could tell she didn't understand. "My dad bought me a boat for one of my birthdays a while ago. You want to go on it tomorrow?" He asked. "You know now that I know you don't hate me enough to push me overboard." He said referencing the fact that she had moved her chair so close to his.

She looked back down at her plate for a moment and he waited, but she didn't say anything. He was going to mention something else when she turned to face him again. "What about the help?" She asked referring to what he had said earlier.

"They're leaving..." He said with a shrug. "I'm sending them back to their homes." Conflicting emotions flashed onto her face.

"Why?" She asked and he didn't like that she seemed so consumed with that subject.

"I don't know, I was always planning to. I just don't need them really. I have other plans." He said and Kagome looked back down at her plate putting a fork gently into her mouth. She didn't face him she just continued eating and he sighed before grabbing his wine glass. None of them said anything and as the quiet awkwardness left to finally be replaced by a comfortable silence she looked up.

"What type of boat is it?" She asked jumping to another subject. He looked over at her and she waited for him to patiently continue.

He shrugged not knowing what to say. "I don't know, it has a deck, it's not too fancy." He lied and Kagome could tell he was being modest. She thought it over not showing that she_ loved_ the idea very much. She just nodded looking back at her food while stifling an actual smile. Something that she never really did period. He smiled seeing how pleased she was.

"Is that a smile?" He asked making her look up slightly. He widened his own grin. "Then it's settle. We'll go after breakfast."

He watched her as the smile she had been trying to hide widened making her already gorgeous face stunningly beautiful. It made his heart stop and his blood heat up. It faded slowly and as he watched it go, he silently promised himself that he'd try his hardest to she her do it again.

**{**

**{**

**{**

**Sorry about the wait. Review please**


End file.
